Harry Potter: Vel'ilstaer: Storm Raven
by darksider82
Summary: Critical Role/Harry Potter cross over. Missing child trope. Different planes/different time speeds trope. Set Season 1 Ep: 44 Drunken Tomb of Critical Role and cross over with Goblet of Fire.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Vel'ilstaer: Stormraven

Keyleth and Vax have a child. Vanishing baby trope.  
Set just after Episode 44  
I own none of these characters, neither do I own Harry Potter.

Harry woke with a start. He had been having these weird visions or dreams, for the lack of a better term. They were either of the past or possibly even another reality.

He snorted, dreaming of other realities was impossible. But it was hard to shake the fact that even for Wizards he was immensely strange. Despite being fourteen, Harry had found that he was rather gifted with combative magics and those revolving around the elements: wind, thunder, lightning, water and ice.

It also didn't help that Ravens seemed to flock to him. He heard the rumours, that he was born of dark wizards, he would be the next Voldemort. Harry snorted, he really doubted that. Harry merely jumped into the shower and began to prepare for his next day of utter bullshit, if he had looked in the mirror, above his heart was a bruise that would over the coming days become to resemble a raven and on his back an antlered skull with the horned tips resting on his shoulders. Even with that, to those who knew what they were looking for, Harry's ears became a little more pointed and his air began to reveal auburn streaks.

Harry skipped Herbology and History of Magic and locked himself up in the Library. Ever since he had completed his task with the Dragons, he had been studying on his own. His marks in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures increased. Harry began to practise more and more with his magic and through a couple of well-placed threats had discovered a room called the Room of Requirement.

That was where he was residing at this point in time. Right now, it resembled a library with a training room off to one side. Right now, he was pouring over a dusty old tome that was all about various theories on entities and deities. Then he found it "The Matriarch of Ravens, The Raven Queen, Lady of Fate, Winter, Death and the Transference." He read and as he read, more and more of the images he had seen in his dreams were making sense.

He closed the book, he had found what he was looking for. Now, he was looking for a book on weapons and construction. He looked and he found something, it looked like a crossbow, very similar to the one Hagrid had but instead of it having a winch, it possessed a drum and a piston that allowed it fire the arrows. It didn't look that hard to make, neither did it seem to hard to conceal his wand inside of it.

(Exandria, Sunken Tomb)

They were underneath Marrowglade Loch, in the Temple of the Raven Queen. Vax'ildan, the Groups Rogue of the intrepid band of mercenaries, adventurers and chaotic do-gooders known as Vox Machina scouted forwards. Skirting around the well, by balancing on the top of it, bypassing the three Gnomes: Scanlan Shorthalt, a Bard; Pike Trickfoot; Cleric of Sarenrae and Lady Kima of Vord, a paladin the service of Bahamut the Platinum Dragon. He then jumped off and dodged around the mountainous Goliath of Grog Strongjaw; Pike's surrogate brother and closest friend. He slid around Percival "Just Call Me Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, an ingenious inventor and wielder of weaponry that was vastly superior to everyone else's. Past his sister's pet companion Trinket, a bear he had helped raise from a cub and up to his two-favourite people in the world; the other two half-elves in the party Vex'ahlia and Keyleth of the Air Ashari.

"Hey." He grinned when Keyleth jumped which made Vex turn directly into him.

"Dick." She said with a small grin.

"Love you to Stubby."

Vex sighed, it had been nine months since Keyleth and Vax had spent the night and something had happened "You two…spill. Something happened and you're both walking on eggshells…Well more than usual."

Keyleth gulped "I…I…d…don't…th…think…thatthisisthetimeforthisquestionVex!" She garbled, her mind thinking back to the stillborn baby that she and Vax had, and had secretly buried.

Vex paused, she felt her brother stiffen. His hand drifting to a dagger, she dropped it. Vax would never pull a weapon on her, and she would never on him. She had stepped on something and it scared her. She moved ahead and Vax moved next to Keyleth "Kiki, she needs to know…THEY need to know."

Keyleth sighed "We will. It's just…I have this feeling…Something that I can't explain." Vax nodded, hugged her briefly before he scouted forwards almost jumping into the shadows as if he were part of them.

All of this happened to quickly to be heard by the rest of the party but was seen by the three Gnomes. Vax, picked the lock with expert ease and they entered the room.

(Pluton)

On her throne a majestic entity sat. Around her was a shimmering tapestry that fell and was replaced by brand new ones. These were the strands of life and destiny, whirling on a loom. The being clad in black, with a long flowing dress with a black dress of Raven feather, garbed in a porcelain mask; she, as the form that the entity took, was the Spinner of Fate, Patron of Death, Doom, and the transference from life to death, also the Patron of the Winter Season. She was also known as the Matron of Ravens, Mother Unkindness, Matron of Unkindness, The Ferrier to but name a few, but the most common name for her was Raven Queen.

Her senses tingled, she looked up and a group of threads that had knotted together began to glow. One, seemingly brighter than the others but to her it became an inferno compared to a candle; The Fate-Touched, his companions including his Lover and Sister had arrived. She gestured and another string seemingly irrelevant began to glow. With not even a muscle movement, two of the ever present Ravens; which some depictions of her as a Male and referred to them as Hugin and Munin brought the thread over.

The porcelain mask twitched from one of passiveness to one of sheer fury. "Who meddles with me and mine? It matters not for me and mine shall be reunited…Worry not Vax'ildan of Syngorn and Keyleth of the Ashari; beloved Vel'ilstaer shall be returned to you." She turned to Munin and Hugin "Find my Stormborn raven child."

The ravens gave a gurgling croak which said "We will find our child."

(Hogwarts)

Harry left his hidden room and headed towards the Great Hall, as he did so, he ended up passing a window that overlooked the grounds. People still didn't believe he was innocent but he didn't care. He made sure his projects were hidden in his bag, he turned away when he heard a tapping on the window.

He looked and his eyes widened. In front of it was the largest raven, he had ever seen. He opened the window, it popped inside. As it did so, Hermione and Ron rounded the corner.

Ron and Hermione saw Harry open the window and the raven. They shrugged, Harry in all the time they knew him had always been well liked by animals and especially those that possessed the ability to fly.

However they were not expecting him to suddenly collapse to the floor the moment he made eye contact with the raven.

(Pluton)

Harry landed with a grunt. He was in pitch blackness and he was in a mass of limbs "Hello? Anyone here? Who are you? What do you want?"

"Hello sweet child of mine. I am everywhere and nowhere. I am always and ever will be. I'm less of who am I and more what am I and as for what I want, I want you my fate-touched child…Look down." Harry did so and he gulped, he was now on a gigantic porcelain white hand and he found himself looking up into a porcelain mask.

He found himself on a stone path, leading up to a massive Mill house, upon entering was a black ominous loom, upon which vast multitudes of golden glowing threads spread across the vast expanse. Lots were eternal and bright, whilst others were knotted, frayed and were being cut by three ravens. Harry gulped they looked familiar somewhat, almost out of something he had read.

"I see you are captivated by the Loom…Yes, that is but one of my duties. I am the Matron of Ravens, Mother Unkindness, Goddess of Death, Doom, Winter and Fate. I am the Raven Queen." Announced the newly named Raven Queen, shrinking in height till now she was little taller than Professor McGonagall, her porcelain mask glimmering with a smile.

Harry stared at her "Okay. You're the Raven Queen, You're a Goddess…that answers that question. I suppose this is your realm…answers that question. But it doesn't answer 'what do you want?'."

She chuckled and removed her mask and Harry found himself looking at a woman later 30's, long blonde, white and black streaked hair with blood red eyes "I suppose that doesn't. But surely you can guess blood of mine?"

"You want me to be your servant? Hang on how am I your blood?" Questioned Harry.

"Yes and no. More of my emissary, my champion…As your father has and will…And it is through your father that I claim you as my blood."

"But my father died as did my mother." Protested Harry.

The Raven Queens eyes flashed with rage "James and Lily Potter, saved and protected you far better than any mortal should have. You do not belong to the Plane you exist in. You belong in the Plane of Exandria. This is the Dream Plane. The Plane where denizens of my power and greater exploit it for its ability to withstand such warping…I do not lie, remove such thoughts from your mind." With amazing speed, she grabbed Harry's chin and pointed over his shoulder at a bunch of golden strings, these strings seemed to be glowing brighter than normal.

"They are the strings of my Fate-touched, his mate and their companions. Their strings are long and prosperous and soon you shall join them. Your father has and will become my Paladin and thus my Son; you are his son and your mother is a powerful elemental specialising in the power of the Tempest. You, Hadrian Potter are my Stormraven and I have a quest for you."

Harry looked at her, and he slowly sank to one knee "How may I serve?"

"Rise, Child of Unkindness…Your father is my Paladin, I am in need of other roles such as Wizards, Clerics and Warlocks."

Harry nodded "Okay, tell me…why I should accept this?"

The Raven Queen gave something of a smile "I can get you back to your birth parents, bring forth your adoptive guardians…I can do all sorts. I want what is mine to be happy. How about this, I explain a part of your destiny, give you the tools to complete it and upon completion I send you back to the Prime Material Plane otherwise known as Home."

Harry's eyes widened "I do a job for you and you send me back? Providing you can give me 100% guarantee that they will not kill me than yes."

The Raven Queen nodded, she gestured and two people appeared "You have half an hour with them."

Harry spent that half hour mainly listening to his adoptive parents talk. He learnt about the time they had at school, some of the things they did and then the question came up "Where did you find me?"

"Set of five oaks, we've marked with the Potter family crest…In a circle and inside of it, magic felt much more primal…If you went out the backdoor and headed straight into the woods in Godric Hollow."

"You need to head back. Books will be near you when you wake up informing you of your duty to me. I wish you the worst misfortune."

"I'll bring it on the Wings of Unkindness."

(Hogwarts)

Hermione and Ron picked Harry up, the raven popping back onto the window ledge before popping onto Harry's arm which had been placed over Ron's shoulder. Hermione grabbed the other arm and book bag. It weighed a tonne.

Suddenly Harry jerked awake, he pitched himself forwards and landed on his knee, he pitched forwards and he was on his hands and knees. He was pale, paler than normal and his hair seemed to have grown, not much but it was definitely longer than normal and as Hermione moved to get a look at him, her eyes widened as auburn streaks began to appear near his ears.

"Harry, what's going on?"

He looked at her, Hermione gasped as his once emerald eyes were now more forest green with hints of black and brown "A lot…Lots of questions, fewer answers…Come with me."

(Exandria, Sunken Tomb)

The last of the Kua-toa, fell to the floor with the gunshot reverberating around the chamber. Percy sighed "Worst kill line ever." He thought to himself "I don't eat fish? Seriously." He muttered to himself.

"I thought it was pretty good." Said Grog from the hallway.

This got chuckles and snorts from the other members of Vox Machina, always leave it to Grog to be so naïve and caring in a weird bloodthirsty way.

Suddenly he stiffened, he looked behind him, he turned and their snarling, maw salivating and multiple eyes watching him was a Beholder. "Uh, guys…We have company."

(Hogwarts)

Harry led his friends into an abandoned classroom. He shut the door and turned to face them "What do you know about gods?"

Ron and Hermione stared at him "Why the thought?" Asked Ron, he had been taken aback by the question.

"A metaphysical being that possesses omnipotence and omniscience supposedly. None have left marks of their existence, thus they do not exist…At least here."

Harry grinned thinly "Well, I think I met one."

Hermione snorted "Harry, you've been through some awful things so far. What with the Philosopher's Stone, Basilisks, Aragog and the events of last year…"

Harry sighed "Fine, be like that. I have things I need to do. I'll see you in Transfiguration."

"Don't you have Divination next?" Ron said.

"Who said I have to put up with immaturity of my peers? Anyway…believe me or don't." With that Harry, stood up and walked out of the classroom. Ron and Hermione turned to follow and they did so at a jog for Hermione and a paced stride for Ron. They followed Harry at distance and their eyes widened as he vanished into the wall. Ron followed, with a wand drawn noticed a massive darkened oak door. Gripping the knob, Ron opened the door and entered.

The room was impressive. There were what appeared to be human targets at one end of range, there was a table and tools littering around it and on another side was a veritable mountain of a bookshelf.

Harry looked up from his workbench and he levelled something at them "Why are you here? I thought you didn't believe in Gods? This place is only for those who believe."

"Harry, calm down…is that a crossbow! You need to talk to the Headmaster. He'll be able to help." Shrieked Hermione. 'Help keep him under control'. She thought. Dumbledore could never be wrong.

Harry sighed "I…guess. But bring him here…I don't…trust myself."

"Trust yourself with what Harry?" Came an age wisened voice. The Trio turned and standing there was Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and the rest of the Heads of Houses.

"Joy…The Headmaster and peanut gallery including two teachers who hate my guts." Harry muttered. Dumbledore and the Heads of Houses entered Harry's sanctuary.

Harry made sure to keep his distance from them, he paid them no mind as he concentrated on attaching the cylinder of gas into his crossbow, which would allow him to pull the trigger and fire repetitive bolts, without having to reload.

"Well Potter, not going to address your teachers?" Snapped Snape.

"Nope…Considering I don't see a problem. I'm not officially in any trouble, at least that I know of. So this to me seems to be an attempt to control me and turn me into a Harry-shroom."

"A Harry-shroom? Never heard of the term." Squeaked the diminutive Professor Flitwick.

"Harry shaped mushroom. Shove mushrooms in a dark place or corner and feed them nothing but shit. So in this case, Harry-shroom. Now what is it? If it's about my lack of attendance, tell the students to back off and leave me be."

The staff stopped as did Ron and Hermione "We're…"

"If you say 'only trying to help' or 'do what's best for you' or words to that effect, then clearly you're nothing more than asskissers like every other prejudiced and discriminatory bigot in this fucking school." Harry growled as he squeezed the trigger and the sound of a hammer hitting empty air was heard.

It was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter: Vel'ilstaer: Stormraven

Keyleth and Vax have a child. Vanishing baby trope.  
Set just after Episode 44  
I own none of these characters, neither do I own Harry Potter.

"Harry, the staff and…" Began Dumbledore.

"You mean you. You're worried that I'm doing something stupid and moronic because I've in essence cut down on all of the classes I'm effectively taking. Oh and to make matters worse I'm not easily detectable. Is that what you mean? If you and your puppets are not going to spell out the problem then please fuck off." Harry said, abruptly losing interest in the adults and his supposedly two best friends.

He had created his crossbow, now it was time to work on the ammunition. Only to find himself rooted to the spot, with a smirking Snape with his wand out. Something inside Harry snapped, his magic convulsed and coalesced into existence and shattered the restraining charm. With it, came several memories. In one of those flashes was a massive purple hand and with it a name 'Bigby' and the user was a dwarf…no…a Gnome.

"BIGBY'S HAND! SCHAMONE!" Shouted Harry throwing a slapping gesture at the Greasy Haired Potions Master. Reality convulsed and warped as instead of a purple hand, a forest green almost blackish hand appeared and it shoved Snape backwards. Unfortunately Snape tripped, fell backwards and there was the sickening sound of the skull connecting with a smooth stone floor.

Hermione shrieked, Ron chuckled. McGonagall and Sprout launched to their feet with fury apparent in their eyes. Dumbledore twitched and went for the Elder Wand. Whilst Flitwick, had his wand and trained it on the members of staff "Go for your wands and I'll take you down like carving a cake."

"We came for an explanation!" Protested Professor Sinestra.

Flitwick scoffed "Merlin's Unwashed Scrotum were we. We all came to strip six strips of hide from Mr. Potter, for having the gall to skip some of our lessons and on some poxy excuse of 'Your education is important'." The diminutive professor turned to Harry, who had covered himself in the entirety of the Hand.

"Mr. Potter, can you explain why you're missing so many classes?"

Harry grunted "Just don't ask me to come out from behind this hand."

"I promise."

Harry sighed "My so called peers. In the past month, I have been hexed, cursed and tormented no more than fifty times. Sometimes in public and yet no-one not even the Teachers get involved. That's fine. If no-one is going to help me survive this tournament, I'll do it my way."

Flitwick nodded "I believe you. You certainly do not need any fame than you already have." Harry smirked coldly at that.

"Thanks Professor. Though, why now? Why after a month of doing nothing?"

Dumbledore spoke next "You need to forgive and forget. You…"

Harry rolled his eyes "Forgive and forget, forgive and forget. If I hear that anymore then you can forget me even participating in this tournament." As he said that he staggered, a massive surge of energy had driven him to one knee. "I…won't…bow…to…this…I'll…compete." With that the intent lessened.

"Learnt to obey your betters?" This came from Professor Sprout.

Harry reached out with his magic and his crossbow moved to his hand and he pointed it at her. To make matters worse the string began to winch back and a ruby bolt of magic appeared on it "Obey yes. My betters? You…definitely not."

Sprout did not feel threatened when Harry levelled his toy at her. Her eyes widened as magic began to appear on it, she went for her wand as Harry reached for the trigger. "Harry, look at me."

Flitwick gulped, the magic around Harry was exceptionally strong "I can't apologise for my colleagues but I can for me. I'll help you prepare for this tournament. I can't help you if you start blasting your teachers, as ill deserving and ineffective we have been. I can't help you if you decide to attack us, we probably deserve it."

Harry slackened his finger slightly and suddenly Ron and Hermione rushed him. The magic dispelled, Harry picked his wand from the bench, chucked himself backwards "Durus Pulsus Splitus Duos!"

Flitwick clapped madly as two identical marine blue spells of equal length and thickness slammed into his attackers sending them into a bookshelf and onto the marble floor. "Consider that a disagreement."

Hermione and Ron groaned Harry turned to the teachers "We never actually came to an agreement."

The teachers were flabbergasted "You attend all your lessons and stop coming here and we will not take any points or issue detentions." Snapped McGonagall.

"No thanks."  
"Are you asking for expulsion?" Gasped Sprout.

Harry grinned "Now you're getting it. I have no wish to participate in this tournament. Me attending classes with peers who wish me ill health is not beneficial to me in anyway shape or form. So here's my counter offer. I attend DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, I get a public apology and cease and desist from everyone who attacks me, an outside marker for my potions and I'll consider not bringing what I've been teaching myself down on people."

McGonagall stared at her errant ward and narrowed her eyes. Harry stared back. Stern brown stared into slightly glassy green. "Very well Mr. Potter."

"Harry, surely you can be the better person? You know children will be children." Dumbledore protested.

Harry's good nature ran out. He grabbed his wand "Excuse me, apparently I have Transfiguration that I am late for."

With that he stowed the Crossbow into his bag and he headed out the door. Dumbledore took one last look around at the various books before sweeping out, he left the room followed by the Teachers and a recovering Snape. Ron and Hermione had gathered their senses, Harry's spell was much more powerful than they had anticipated.

Harry hidden. He had left the room, abruptly turned left and hid behind a suit of armour. Whoever this Raven Queen was, she had definitely given him no small measure in shadow magic or concealment as he looked down, he almost freaked. As he remained stock still, he saw that he had become a living shadow. If it wasn't for the fact that he could feel his arms and see them when he moved them, he would have sworn he lost them. Little did he know that his Father, was the one that he had inherited this skill. Harry melted from the shadows "Idiots." He checked his stuff, and grabbed his stuff for Transfiguration and proceeded to the lesson.

His bag felt heavier than normal. When he looked later he would find three heavy set tomes, detailing what it meant to be in the service of the Raven Queen. One even provided him with the sort of things that Orcus, the Demon Lord of the Undead and one of her main enemies. Another was that of Kostchtchie, the Prince of Wrath and a claimant on Her ability to bring Doom and the final one was that of Vecna. Transfiguration was a bit of a bore, it was merely going over three spells he had studied on his own during what would be History of Magic, he bagged Gryffindor thirty points before the class ended when everything went sideways.

It was a group of Seventh Years, predominately Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. They let the group pass before whispering and occasionally shoving Harry. 'Don't lose it. Don't lose it.' Harry was thinking. There was rip and the sound of books, inkwells, quills and his crossbow hitting the floor. Harry spun, his wand jumping to his hand he summoned his five books and crossbow and with eyes narrowed and flickering with rage. Professor McGonagall walked out and her eyes narrowed "Fifty points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for tormenting a younger student and detentions for everyone hear."

"But he's a dirty…" Began a Hufflepuff.

Harry levelled his wand at the Hufflepuffs head "Give me a reason not to set this hallway alight?"

(Sunken Tomb)

Percy flung himself out of the way as a sickly green pulse of magic, as opposed to the glittering green of the killing curse slammed into the wall where his head had been and it caused the wall to disintegrate.

Lady Kima was unable to dodge as a beam slammed into her. Her knees buckled and she was forced to her knees, her hammer dropping to the floor as she gripped her skull.

Grog turned to receive a quicksilver beam to the shoulder, only for the Goliath to slam aforementioned shoulder into the wall and broke the petrification attack.

Vax, remained where he was 'I really need to tell Vex. Tell Vex about her nephew…Now let's kill this Beholder'. As he was processing this, Grog flew into his frenzied rage and swung his obsidian black sword known as Craven Edge and failed to gain purchase.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to the party, Scanlan had ended up right beneath it. In one hand was a cone and in the other a cherry red wand. The Wand of Fireballs, which he was getting scarily good at using. He looked like he was about to use it when he remembered that it would get everyone potentially. Instead his cone rose and lightning descended slamming into the middle of the Beholders head, causing it roar in anguish and pain.

Meanwhile Percy swore, his spell wasn't working. In his mind he remembered the fight with the Beholder K'Varn. He drew his pistol and took a shot, the pistol cracked but the bullet went wild. The second shot slammed into the Beholder not doing much, but the third shot ended the final Fish Minion. He gasped his target jammed its spear into him. The Beholder roared and fired a pink beam that connected solidly with Kima, carrying her down the corridor and into the well. However, the Beholder's body erupted into hives as the spell Blight went off. Keyleth smirked coldly as her spell took effect and the flesh began to shrivel up.

Unfortunately for Scanlan the side effect of the Blight spell resulted in him getting hit by a pitch black beam that caused his body to take on an ashen grey colour. Zahra, a ruby red Tiefling Warlock and one of the many allies made by Vox Machina, took grievous offence to the Beholders black beam attack and unleashed a whitish green blast of eldritch energy.

Just after that attack, the Beholder yelped as a black clad, dagger wielding Vax'ildan came clattering down onto it. Grabbing his daggers and breaking away.

Somewhere in the confusion, Zahra was hit by the petrification ray and a light blue ray soared into Kashaw Vesh, a Human Cleric, married to a Goddess and who was infatuated by the Tiefling. A wave of sleepiness slammed into him but it had no evident effect. As this happened Zahra was just lucky enough to dodge yet another disintegration ray. They had not signed up for this.

(Hogwarts)

It was tense. McGonagall noticed that Harry thankfully wasn't using that contraption he had threatened Pomona with. She needed to chat with Dumbledore about removing it from him. However, little did she know that Dumbledore was having the exact same thoughts, however there was nothing in the Hogwarts Charter about students carrying weaponry?

"Mr. Potter, I believe you have Divination next." Harry lowered his wand, grabbed his bag which had been repaired during the confrontation. He placed his books and crossbow inside it. "Hand over the weapon."

Harry looked at her "No…I have no insurance policy. This…" He indicated the crossbow "…Is my insurance policy. Now if you'll excuse me shithead, I have a lesson to get to."

The Hufflepuff growled "You're fucking dead."

"I hope you lose your testicles. One less pureblood makes the world a saner place."

With that and a fierce exchange of glowers. Harry left, he headed towards the Divination classroom before heading back to his haunt. Upon opening it, he made sure that no-one else would be enter. Carelessness was going to be his undoing. He sat himself down and made a start on his homework. He finished and then he started to read about the Raven Queen and more specifically his duties. As he read his mind drifted to the potential people he could recruit as Clerics and Her Wizards.

(Sunken Tomb)

The chamber of the Raven Queen was proving to be a death trap. Both to Vox Machina and their allies and mainly to the Beholder. Eyes had been burnt, scratched and even removed. But still the thing lived.

"What does it take to kill this thing?" Panted Z, as she unleashed yet another eldritch blast.

"Fuck tonnes…Would be useful if Grog could mount the thing and take Craven Edge to it." As luck would have it Grog just managed to climb the Beholder as it was being dragged down by an Earthen Elemental Keyleth.

Z got up. Her eyes flickering with flames. She grabbed her staff, or rather it jumped into her hands. Magic coursed through her body, the moonstone in her staff began to glow, she pointed at the Beholder and power unseen by half of Vox Machina rushed out of her, down the staff and straight into the Beholder.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter: Vel'ilstaer: Stormraven

Keyleth and Vax have a child.  
Vanishing baby trope.  
Set just after Episode 44  
I own none of these characters, neither do I own Harry Potter.

The Beholder was dead. They were filthy, they were stinky but most importantly they were alive. "My dears...that was disgusting." Z panted as Keyleth and her rendered down the Beholder into serviceable chunks.

"Thank whatever deities out there that this one didn't have the Horn of Orcus on it," Scanlan said dryly.

"Horn of Orcus?" Questioned Kash, as the husband of a Goddess of Destruction, he needed to know of this entity and if need be hide the Horn.

"Belonged to the Lord of Undead, the Demon one," Vax replied melting out of the Shadows, before rushing out of the room, grabbing a bewildered Grog and Vex and the bag of holding. Vex pulled the never-ending rope out of the bag.

"Stubby, get the rope over and I'm going to rappel down to find Kima."

"…I'm alright…relatively speaking." Was the slightly dazed voice they heard in reply.

"Kima, Vax is coming down," Vex shouted.

The well was dank, rank and full of dead things and Vax observed the hundreds of partially eaten corpses of the Fish-things that they had encountered before the Beholder. Also, there appeared to be vast cradles of slime and other essences, from his own reasoning where the Beholder had been hiding out in the bottom of the tomb.

Kima meanwhile had patched herself up and was about to shout up when Vax appeared "Okay, good."

"Kima, I'm going to tie you on to the rope and I'm going to get Grog to pull you up." Kima nodded and she began to tie herself to the rope.

"GROG!" Vax yelled from the bottom of the good shaft thing.

"YES!" Thundered the Goliath in reply.

"Pull Kima up first, and then throw it down and get me."

"Pull her up and throw her back down? Wouldn't it be easier to leave her where she is?"

"No Big Guy. Pull Kima up…Set her free…Throw rope down and pull me up." Vax replied grinning slightly, a grin that widened even more as Kima chuckled slightly.

"Adventuring with you lot is never boring…You seem troubled Vax'ildan of Vox Machina?"

"Something I should have told the group has been…" He trailed off.

"Weighing on your shoulders. You haven't told anyone because you are not yet ready to deal with such a weight? My advice it's…not the best but possibly the aptest. Tell it to them, tell them everything. Get it off your chest like one binds a tight a wound to prevent infection."

As Kima was lifted out of the shaft, Vax had a look around and scrounged up around ten golds worth of coin. Nine of them were Gold pieces. As this was happening, Scanlan was consuming a healing potion and everyone was hanging around the Sarcophagus.

*Hogwarts*

Harry made his way down to the Great Hall, he didn't expect Dumbledore to get an external invigilator for potions. Right now, he had a blonde he needed to speak with.

Ginny had introduced Harry to Luna just before Christmas in his third year and the two had gradually gotten a lot closer. It was Luna Lovegood, the girl who had first informed him of the fact he was not human or even from this reality.

Harry grinned, there she was just off the Great Hall and Harry's eyes narrowed. It seemed the bullies that she had informed him of had not stopped after she had asked them nicely. "What you going to do Loony Lovegood?" Jeered a third year Ravenclaw.

Harry pulled his wand and he headed towards them "What do we have here? A case of bullying? Maybe a shot to your head would remind you to be kinder to your classmates?" He called, making himself known. His crossbow was safe in his bag.

The three third years spun turning their wands on Harry "Shit…It's Potter…What do we do?"

One by one the wands pointed at him and spells were beginning to form. Harry's jaw dropped and he pulled and fired off, Expelliarmus. The spell slammed into one of the students but all three wands were forced out of their hands and Harry plucked them out of the air like catching the snitch.

"Beat it." He turned to Luna and smiled weakly at her "I thought you got this to stop?"

"I had but they were then infested by Nargles when they found out I was dating you. You've changed…I like the change."

Harry grinned "I'm in the business of misery…Anyway turns out I have the patronage of the Mother Raven. She's going to help me but in return, I need to…"

"Help her…I'm guessing that you have a position of importance and you want me to join you?"

Harry's eyes widened at just how perceptive she was "Yeah…She requires Clerics and Warlocks."

Luna nodded "Sure, might I suggest Dean, Seamus, and Neville?"

Harry nodded.

(Sunken Tomb)

Meanwhile, as The Twins, Grog and Kima were dealing with the shaft. Or rather it was now just Vax, Grog and Kima as Vex re-joined the party in scouting the tomb.

Vex quickly glided almost over the ground on her way up to the Sarcophagus which Percy and Trinket had just opened. Inside was a skeleton garbed in a set of jet-black studded leather armor with a series of runic engravings and carvings etched and engraved into every inch of the leather. And easily evidently the mantle attached to the armor was covered with black feathers.

Vox Machina knew immediately that this armor was definitely the Deathstalker Ward, the Armour of the Raven Queen. Keyleth was definitely of the mind that Vax would look very good in the armor.

Vex had made her way over and nodding at Percy, knowing that the armor should go to Vax. The pair reached into the coffin when it happened. Percy saw the runic array glow and jumped back with reflexes, fuelled by adrenaline that temporarily made a hasting Vax seem slow.

Vex and Trinket were hit by a blast of black energy that was evidently necrotic if the eyestalk was any reminder. Trinket got pushed back by Vex and passed out, however, the Half-Elf Ranger took the full brunt of the blast and collapsed.

(Pluton)

Vex watched amazed as what could only be described as her body hit the floor. She turned and as she did so she found herself looking at possibly the largest raven ever. "Ahh, Vex'ahlia…so glad you could join me for a bit." A voice said.

Vex turned to find well someone behind her. The figure was definitely female, any skin that she had revealed which were her hands. They were alabaster white, her clothing was pitch black and around her chest towards her shoulders were raven feathers. Vex began to gulp, there was a porcelain mask and behind it were two glowing red eyes. Vex was also transfixed by her smooth, silky black hair. "You…You…'re…her! The Raven Queen."

The Raven Queen, removed her mask and revealed herself to be a strikingly beautiful woman "Your string is not yet cut, but yet you are entering my realm…Relax Lady Vex'ahlia, I do have some questions to ask you…Mainly about your brother."

Vex looked at the Goddess. She nodded and seeing as they had nothing better to do began to speak.

(Sunken Tomb)

Percy turned pale, he looked towards the door, and thankfully Vax wasn't there yet. _"Vax is definitely going to kill me."_ He thought. Just then the knife master entered the room.

Z saw Vex hit the floor and saw Vax enter out of the corner of her eye. She rushed to Vex's downed form and immediately poured a healing potion into the downed half-elf's mouth. "I can revive her." He said grimly. He hated invoking his wife's powers.

"What happened? What's going on?" panted Vax. Then he saw Vex being cradled by Z and Kashaw setting up a ritual. Vax collapsed to his knees, his world collapsing around him. His sister, his way much better half was gone.

"What the fuck happened?" He was getting no response. He was vaguely aware of Z and Kash having a fierce discussion on whether to raise the dead of cast revivify. He was vaguely aware of Keyleth chiming in.

Kashaw popped his neck, cracked his knuckles and he set up the ritual. Percy added some materials only for them to shatter and Vex's body to be encompassed by a black smoke, Kash's arms were similarly wreathed and his eyes turned jet black. The black turned to grey as Z added her moonstone from her staff, as this happened two figures appeared. Scanlan was about to when Vax acted. He reached into the ritual and grabbed Vex and pulled her close. One figure began to appear as the Raven Queen and the other figure must have been Vex.

"Take me instead, you raven bitch." Growled Vax.

(Pluton)

The Raven Queen smiled sadly "It is as you said. I shall bid you fair well. Please tell Vax'ildan something from me."

Vex nodded "I will."

"Tell him Vel'ilstaer, lives and he'll re-join you the moment he completes his task."

(Sunken Tomb)

The spectral figure of the Raven Queen looked at Vax and nodded. Soon enough the figure vanished and Vex jerked awake.

(Hogwarts)

Lunch was a tense affair. Harry sat away from his housemates who gave him dirty looks and he returned. He smirked and he decided to pull a Hermione and read. He started reading the first book which happened to be The Codex Unkindness; which was, in essence, the code that Raven Queen servants more particularly Paladins and Clerics had to abide by.

The main tenants were to 1) Must never knowingly or untoward harm a Raven, prevent any harm to Ravens at all costs if it is within one's power; 2) Hold no pity for those suffer and die, for death is the natural end of life; 3) Mourn not the life lost, but remember the life lived and remember death is natural; 4) Humble the proud; 5) Bring down those who try to cast off their fate. For these two maxims as Instruments, Protectors, Heralds, Bearers, and Warriors of the Raven Queen. 6) one must punish hubris where it is found; 7) Watch for the Cults of Orcus and stamp them out with extreme prejudice; 8) Destroy the breakers of Souls and deny those who deny others the chance to Traverse; 9) Finally when acting in Her Service be as cold as Winter, Uncompromising as Fate for you are her Instruments of Fate, Doom, Winter and Death carried on Wings of the Raven.

The tome was a dark read but quite enlightening. It for all-purposes that made Harry feel relaxed like he was in the presence of a relative. He knew that this relative happened to be his current Matron. He carried on reading, the book or rather the treatise the pages contained detailed everything from how the predominant Chosen of the Raven Queen were mainly Clerics, Wizards, and Warlocks and for every ten or so of the former classes, there were one to four Paladins.

For some reason whenever Paladins were chosen, they seemed to correlate with dark times ahead and the more Paladins being selected the worse the times. Harry shuddered internally, he couldn't help but wonder what was so dire for the Raven Queen to choose him. "Reading at the table, Mr. Potter? Conversation too good for the Boy-Who-Lived? Arrogant just like your father. Give me the book. Oh and that's fifteen points from Gryffindor and three detentions with me." Drawled Snape, with a bandage still around his head.

"Arrogant Professor? So says the Greasy Haired wanker who is continuously holding the grudge against a dead man and his wife? So says the same Wanker who has the audacity to call himself a Professor, so he can torment the house that the people who bullied him in relentlessly and encourages his own house to carry on? As for reading at the table? Ravenclaw does it, don't see you picking on them as do your precious Slytherins, so no…Not breaking any rules. As for conversation? If someone were to engage me IN a conversation…I said IN not AT Hermione, learn the difference…oh and learn what it means to be a friend…As for the book no. You can give me the detentions and the point loss if it makes your rumpled little ego better then fine. But I respect the right to not attend." Harry replied calmly putting the book in his bag.

Hermione for the duration of the debate had been inching towards his bag. Eager to please the Headmaster when it jumped into Harry's hand "Leave it, Hermione."

Meanwhile, Professor Dumbledore stood up his eyes twinkling madly "Harry, Professor Snape…perhaps we can settle this in my office. It doesn't do to allow such a small thing to be dragged out into the open."

"No." The quiet gossiping became gasps as Harry shut down the Headmaster.

In the tranquillity that followed Flitwick whispered: "He looks like James but his personality is all Lily." Snape blanched with fury "How dare you! Potter, you know nothing of your parents. They'd be rolling in their graves."

Harry stiffened, his eyes hardened and to Snape's eyes took on the glowing red eyes of Voldemort. Unbeknownst to Snape, they were actually the eyes of the Raven Queen "That is true about my parents. But perhaps you didn't know my mother as well as you proclaim…In fact, I'm living proof that you didn't and still don't."

Silence rocked the Great Hall. They had heard of the enmity between the Potions Master and Harry Potter but never before had they expected it to spill into the public.

(Outside the Sunken Tomb)

As Vox Machina, as well as Z and Kash, made themselves comfortable in Whitestone, Vex spoke "Vax'ildan, who is Vel'ilstaer?"

Vax gulped. Vex never, ever called him by his full name, not even when he had rushed in spoiling a well-laid plan. Vex watched as Vax, suddenly seemed to age. Keyleth, who was sitting next to Vax wandered over. She dropped down behind Vax and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Vex looked at them and her eyes widened "How long…"

Keyleth blushed, as did Vax. The pair looked sickeningly adorable together in Vex's opinion…However, this was her brother. He deserved it if anything. "Okay, you two…" The fire was lit and everyone was relaxing and badly trying to hide the fact they were listening.

Vex looked over at everyone "…Who is Vel'ilstaer?"

Vax and Keyleth sighed. Keyleth's eyes glassed over "Our…Your…" She couldn't speak. So Vax spoke.

"In the Underdark, when we got together…Then we got closer during the whole Aramente…We had help. Pickle helped…a lot. As did Cerkonos…Vel'ilstaer was our son…your nephew."

Vex's heart shattered. She pulled the two close to her "Well, I have some good news and some bad news."

Vax's eyes narrowed and concern appeared "What about Stubs?"

Vex shook her head "When I died, I actually met the Raven Queen…As in full on in the…not the flesh. But definitely her. She appeared in a way, which made it look like she wasn't the Queen but the way she walked and the power she radiated…Anyway, it was definitely the Queen. We talked, she explained it wasn't my time yet and that Vel'ilstaer still lives…He's just on another plane of existence fulfilling a task for her."

Vax and Keyleth stared at her. This sounded so unbelievable "Vex'ahlia…" Vax said his voice soft and low.

Vex nodded "It is the truth brother, all of it. Anyway…the armor that we went for, it's the armor of her champion. She told me to tell you, if you accept the armor, you'll be helping Vel'ilstaer find his way to our Plane and to us."

(Hogwarts)

The first task was creeping up on him. Harry, knew it was coming. He looked up from his old tome, this one revolved around Druidcraft…Hell, if his birth mother was a Druid-like his birth had been foretold than damn…she was scary. Harry closed the book, he closed his eyes as he recalled everything he had seen in the enclosure from his Invisibility Cloak.

As he was about to re-assess what he had seen the door to the Room of Requirement opened. Unsurprisingly Luna entered. Surprisingly she wasn't alone and that Seamus, Dean, and Neville were with her. "We're not here to grass, snitch or words to that effect," Seamus said as Dean pulled several kitchen foiled packages. The smell of pulled pork and various other meats in bread were presented alongside four bottles of pumpkin juice and treacle tart.

Harry groaned "It's something to do with dragons…I'm as prepared as I can be. I've got some new spells lined up."

Neville nodded "Luna talked to us. She's told us what's been happening with you…Well, I…we…We want in. Whatever's going on, please let us help."

Harry looked at them his eyes glittering intently. "Okay, if you're utterly serious about this…then let's begin…Pull up a chair."

As he spoke, the room created several very comfortable looking chairs. "Is this what it feels like to go on a Harry Potter adventure?" Asked Seamus sinking into one of the armchairs.

"Yes. Now let me explain everything." With that Harry began to explain his affinity to Ravens and the reasons why he had been more withdrawn than normally.

(Vasselheim)

Carrying the stinking parts of the Beholder, Vox Machina and their allies arrived back in the Quadroads and the Slayer's Take. After returning Z and Kashaw, then getting paid for the Beholder parts, Vox Machina left.

"You alright Vax?" Grog asked.

"Not exactly Big Guy…Kiki and I…We need to tell you guys something." Vax said softly turning to Keyleth who wrapped her arms around him.

Eventually, everyone made it to the Crucible and in a back room with foaming mugs of beer and plates of food when Vax spoke again and he began to reveal a group of secrets that Keyleth and He had hidden from the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter: Vel'ilstaer: Stormraven

Keyleth and Vax have a child. Vanishing baby trope.  
Set just after Episode 44  
I own none of these characters, neither do I own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 4**

(Vasselheim, Crucible)

Silence. Kiki and Vax's tale caught the attention of Vox Machina. Pike arrived and the easy going relaxed Cleric of Sarenrae, suddenly had an intense look on her face. "So Keyleth and Vax had or have a kid and the kid was stolen?" Said Grog.

"Correct." Said Keyleth resting her head on Vax's shoulder.

"Then you had Cerkonos and Pickle help you hide it from us…Which really, really hurt Vax." Summarised Vex.

The two nodded. It was surprisingly Percy who spoke up "Vex, when you were talking with the Raven Queen did you consider asking to send you to your nephew?"

Vex looked at her secret crush "It had slipped my mind…But I don't think she would allow us."

(Hogwarts, 24 Hours before Task One)

It had been three weeks since everything had happened. Neville, Dean and Seamus had sworn themselves to Harry and the Raven Queen. As they did so there eyes turned black and trails of red began to leak out of them.

(Pluton)

The three Gryffindor Boys landed softly. There school uniforms and moulded themselves into a tunic, shirt and pants all of which seemed to glow an unearthly grey. "So these are the first disciples my blood has accepted." A soft voice murmured.

The boys stiffened the voice on its own concealed immense power. Power that demanded respect and almost worship at best and at least place themselves at the service of. The boys felt different things from the voice; cold unforgiveness, foreboding and the sound of death. "Who…" Began Neville.

"Who am I? Show myself? Lord Neville Franklin Alastair of House Longbottom? I can do that." With that the shadows began to convulse and outstepped a woman! Neville gulped, the female shaped entity. Harry was right, the woman was wearing a long flowing dress of an impeccable taste that his Grandmother would be proud of, a figure if he thought so as a young man that Lavender Brown would be envious of. However, it was the mask that unnerved him, like Harry he remembered the night his parents were tortured, however unlike Harry he didn't let it show. The mask came off.

"Mor…" Began Dean only to find himself struggling to breathe and being levitated off the ground.

"Be silent! Dean Michael Thomas. Names have power. However, you are correct in the first syllable of what was my true name…You'll suffice. But I am watching you."

Seamus stayed silent as the Raven Queen looked him over. She nodded and hummed to herself. "Welcome to Pluton, I would say…Anyway, you three are to be the first of my servant's."

The Mother of Ravens looked at Neville "Lord Neville Franklin Alastair of House Longbottom, You shall be my Unkind Winter, another one of my Paladin's. The one you call Harry Potter, is my future Herald. His father is my Champion. You will be my Unkind Devotion, if you accept."

Neville took a breath "A Paladin to defend against you and yours?" The Raven Queen nodded "Yes…All of my fellow Pantheon's have an abundance of Paladin's, Clerics amongst others and have their own titles. Yours is 'Unkind'."

Neville nodded "And Devotion?"

"It is simply a Paladin Path. The Gods if their first Paladin's their path, based on the character of the person. Devotion, you are devoted to a task. Harry Potter has a quest to achieve before I can assist him…"

"And not his father?"

"No. He is my Champion and Childe, as is Harry. They are something unique. Do you accept?"

Neville nodded "I accept." There was a flash of cold and Neville's eyes glazed over and he fell backwards vanishing from the realm.

The Raven Queen looked at the two "Dean Michael Thomas, Seamus Patrick Finnegan if you'll accept, I will gladly embrace you into my service."

Dean and Seamus nodded "We are honoured to have been chosen."

Dean found himself embracing the Path of the Warlock and Seamus became a Grave Herald or rather a Cleric of the Grave. With that the pair vanished.

"Lady Lovegood, I've never seen a fae-blooded child that more aptly follows the Path of my Warlock." Luna grinned, her eyes glazed over and she too faded out of Pluton.

(Hogwarts)

The abandoned classroom Harry was occupying resembled a warzone. Harry was panting and sweating profusely, his wand smoking and his fingertips were blackened and in the case of his ring, middle and fourth finger on his left hand and his left palm in general, the finger tips were melted back almost to the point of revealing the bone.

The palm of his hand looked scorched, not too dissimilar to as if either lightning or fire had been forced through it. Hagrid had showed him the dragons, and due to him being the Care of Magical Teachers Professor, Harry had a full permit to access the Restricted Section.

He was not disappointed. He had spent nearly four hours just making notes on the spells that he might need. He had also stumbled across references to 'Schools of Magic' and 'Seven Schools of Knowledge'. One pointed question to Madame Pince and he had his answer.

The Schools of magic were: Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusions, Necromancy and Transmutation.

The Seven Schools were the exact same as the Schools except Necromancy had been removed. Harry scoffed, he swore he was surrounded by idiots. Yes necromancy was a branch of magic that gave him a serious case of the "Jenga's". He wasn't sure where that word came from but if "Jenga" was a code for trouble then yes, he fully agreed. However, Necromancy also looked at Life as well. There were faint references to someone known as the "The Sacrosanct" a Light God whose Clerics used Necromancy to bind, not raise but bind the risen dead to the ground. The Sacrosanct crossed paths with the Raven Queen and although they didn't agree on many things, they both agreed that Orcus needed to be destroyed.

He winced, raised his blistering, blackened and burnt hand "Cha…Chain…Li…Ligh….Lightning!" He growled, Harry bit his lip as two bolts of emerald lightning tore out of his hand, followed by three from his blackened three fingertips. Harry slipped to his knees, and as he fell, he snapped his wrist and to his surprise an emerald green tear appeared, he reached for it and suddenly he vanished.

(Hospital Wing, Main Bay, 1st Floor)

The Hospital Wing, or to be better described as the Hospital Bay. An immense section of the castle, that began on the 1st floor and had over the years expanded to part of the 3rd floor as well. The reason for this at this current time, the population of Hogwarts used to be much larger. Although the upper floors were seldom used they were merticulously maintained.

Since the Tri-Wizard Tournament was being hosted at Hogwarts, the upper two floors had been cordoned off and requisitioned by the staff of the visiting schools. This could be refused of course, but it was deemed unfair and un-gracious and not in line with the "spirit of the tournament". From what Harry had found, the rules mainly pertained to what could and could not happen to the Participants. Harry grinned exploiting these rules would be so much fun.

He went for the door only to see the Beauxbatons Healer, He stepped to one side, grabbed the door and gestured for her to go. She nodded to him politely, saw his hand and winced. Madame Pompfrey looked up, her Medi-witch senses tingled and she let out a sigh "Sit down Mr. Potter…I'll be with you once I've sorted Mr. Weasley; Ronald Weasley."

Harry sighed "What did you do?"

Ron glowered at him "You first." He spat. Harry snorted apparently the animosity and dis-belief of Harry still held.

"Doesn't concern you." Harry said.

Madame Pompfrey bustled over, a crate in one hand "What have you done?"

Harry held his hands out and her eyes widened "By Merlin! What have you been doing Mr. Potter? What magic?"

"This confidential?"

Madame Pompfrey stopped "It is…Although I must report to your Head of House that you were in the Hospital Wing."

Harry nodded "Practising heavy duty spells. Left hand I believe I inadvertently conducting magic through it…When…"

"Practising ancient, forgotten and undoubtedly powerful magics the wand may overload. So, it's magical burns and oversaturation." Harry nodded and Madame Pompfrey carried on her examinations.

"Correct."

"I'll give you a missive for the next five days to not perform magic. The task is just under two weeks. You'll be fine for then Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, grabbed his bag and left the Hospital Wing. Only to run in to Neville, Seamus, Dean and Luna all of them wearing robes with discreet Raven imagery and Professor McGonagall. No words were exchanged initially "I trust you've found ways to train?"

"He has. With us and Professor Flitwick. Professor you're interfering with Champions business." McGonagall nodded and departed.

Harry's mood cheered up "How was your trip to Pluton?"

Neville grinned "We'll show you in the Roost." The Roost was a code phrase for the Room of Requirement where the Herald's of the Raven Queen trained.

(Vasselheim)

Pike was kneeling before the avatar of Sarenrae, when her eyes glazed over a beautiful pale yellow. She found herself on a beach, the beach sand gleamed but as she walked forwards the sand didn't feel like sand at all. She knelt down and saw that the granules of sand were actually pearls!

She looked up at the beautiful orange/yellow flame atop of a gleaming white tower. As she looked at the tower, she could feel the warmth of her goddess flowing through her. Pike Trickfoot holstered her mace, readied herself and walked forwards.

The tower itself was actually a smaller part of a larger structure and as Pike walked forwards the tower turned out to be crystalline and forming a massive and beautiful palace.

As heavy as the armour she wore felt, Pike's spirit felt light. She still hadn't properly forgiven herself for the loss of her little nephew Vel'ilstaer. Perhaps this would bring her peace.

She somehow made it to the flames. It was as if she was in a trance. As she arrived at the flame a figure was there to meet her. The figure came across as human or at least humanoid, she wore simple leather sandals and her robes were that of gentle blue. Pike's jaw dropped and tears began to well in her eyes as Sarenrae in her humanoid form appeared.

"My darling Pike, you come to me. Such devotion in belief in me has shone like a shining star in a midst of bright rivers of belief and prayer. Welcome." Sarenrae said. She saw Pike take the knee and the Goddess beckoned for her to rise.

"My darling, I know why you have come. Your Vel'ilstaer lives. He was stolen by a wizard with incredible power. Power to reach across dimensions. Due to who has spoken for him, she cannot send anyone to him…Whereas I can…I know not of where you'll end up, but I do know you will be near Vel'ilstaer."

Pike nodded "By your leave my Lady."

(Sarenrae Temple, Vasselheim)

Pike returned to her body to find her pack assembled. She was surrounded in a faint golden light and she vanished.

(Room of Requirement, Hogwarts)

The Heralds of the Raven Queen sat in the room that they thought of for there. The room was circular with a predominant statue of the Raven Queen in the centre with an equally imposing but slightly reduced statue of Sarenrae.

"So?" Asked Harry curiously.

Neville grinned, pressed his hand to the Raven crest on the opposite side of the Gryffindor House symbol and the robes melted away. In its place revealing heavy plate armour as dark as a Raven's feathers, a helmet appeared resembling a Raven's head "She anointed me Her Paladin of Winter. The Path of the Devotion."

Harry grinned "It is but a title of a path to walk, how one walks the path it is one's own choice. The simple way is to protect those who worship the Raven Queen, the Easy task is to uphold her tenants. Have you got a weapon?"

Neville shook his head "Not yet. I am thinking something of a hammer."

Harry winced "Very good idea. The undead are stubborn bony bastards so a hammer, mace could be useful…Mace would be better, that way you can hit them with the shield and then the mace. Just things to consider."

He turned to Seamus and Dean "I'm a Warlock." Said Dean.

"I'm a Cleric. A Cleric of the Grave…" Seamus said.

Harry grinned again "Best way to ensure the dead stay dead…" Seamus tapped his armour and chain armour instead of plate materialised.

"I'd prefer plate."

As they chatted with Luna and worked out Harry's strategy for the dragon challenge two weeks away, the statue of Sarenrae began to glow. As they chatted the Sarenrae temple glowed and suddenly a small person appeared.

"Where am I?"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter: Vel'ilstaer: Stormraven

Keyleth and Vax have a child. Vanishing baby trope.  
Set just after Episode 44  
I own none of these characters, neither do I own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 5**

Pike landed awkwardly. "Where am I?" She asked. Instead of a response she was greeted by the sound of footfalls, in different a different material and make to what she was used to.

She went for her mace, only to find that she was staring up at young adults. She went for her mace and then stopped. This would be the part to possibly find out more about where she was and her, most important of all her nephew.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked.

"Ditto." The large one said. Pike looked at again, since she didn't know the names she gave them her own. Blondie, Dark, Accent, Large and Elven.

"What do you mean by ditto?"

"We want you to answer the same questions, hence the term ditto." Large responded.

Pike nodded "My name's Pike Trickfoot and I'm a Gnome." She said.

"I'm Neville, the one with the accent is Seamus, the dark-skinned gent is Dean, Luna is obvious and the last is Harry." Large, now proclaiming himself as Neville announced.

Pike nodded "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." As she shook their hands, her eyes connected with Harry's and the world dissolved between the two. Harry just shook hands with Pike when her eyes became bright orange, unbeknownst to him, his own eyes became blood red.

(Borderlands, unoccupied between Pluton and Everlit Shore)

The areas aforementioned were polar opposites. Pluton was cold, desolate and in hues of dark blues, black and the smidgen of dark grey. The shores of the Dawnlight; were bright and opulent looking precisely like that of a beach on a postcard. However, between the two territories, Harry observed was a picket fence.

What then caught his eye were the two, presences are the word he would use. But even that paled, to what they truly were. Both of them to him, rang familiar and that of home. Both of the presences, took shape of women.

One, he immediately deduced as the Raven Queen and the Other, he hadn't a clue. He also spied Pike, on the other side of the fence. He slowly made his way over, the Goddess on the sunny side of the fence spied him "Ah Vel'ilstaer Vax'ildanson, of House Vessar, Storm Child of the Air Ashari, Blessed Childe of the Raven and Stormraven. Or do you prefer Harry Potter?" The golden figure said.

Pike looked and her jaw dropped. How could she have missed this! When she appeared in front of those teens, how had she missed her nephew! "Vel? Vel…Is that really you?" She asked.

Harry looked at her "Yes, forgive me…I'm not used to people calling me that. But, yet deep inside me I know that name." He turned to the golden goddess.

"My lady, thanks…Forgive me…I…"

The Goddess chuckled "I am Sarenrae. The Daughter of the Dawnfather; Pelor. I am the Everlight, Dawnflower and the Healing Light."

As she spoke, Harry began to remember. It wasn't much but he faintly remembered a small blonde/white haired woman and two figures. One with blazing red hair with a headdress and another garbed in black.

"He remembers. Faintly. But he remembers. I have done my part, Matron of Ravens." The Everlight said.

"I thank you for your assistance. Your champion will be conveyed upon thee, with most haste once she has completed her Loom." The two turned to their representatives.

"Look out for one another, teach them what it means to be a Cleric. Beware Old Fools."

There was a shift in power and the half-elf and his gnome aunt vanished in corresponding pillars of black and gold pillars of energy.

(Room of Requirement)

The remaining conscious Paladins, Cleric and Warlock waited intently for the other two to awake. Neville jerked awake as Pike slowly began to stir. "Grog! How many times…Oh, hi Neville…I thought you were someone else."

Neville chuckled "Grog. Who is he?"

Pike grinned, the room almost lighting up as she grinned. Meanwhile, Harry slowly stirred. "Grog, he is a Barbarian Goliath and my best friend. He is simply the best, not the most intelligent of people but truly someone you will want on your side in a fight…He is the muscle of Vox Machina."

Harry sat up "And you're what? The Cleric or was it Monster, Aunty?"

Pike grinned and effortlessly lifted her surrogate nephew up "Your Aunt, first of all by Sarenrae's grace first. Then Cleric and Monster of Vox Machina. Now enough stalling, where are we?"

"You are in another reality. Think of it as the spell Plane Shift but on acid." Dean said.

Pike nodded slowly "On acid…I take it means the spell is exceptionally overpowered or fuelled by enough people powered by other kinds of rituals?" She queried.

"More or less. That's how it would have been explained if you were dropped here directly, Auntie. I am guessing, due to your lack of anxiety at seeing me which was more disbelief…you stopped off somewhere along the way?" Harry asked.

"Harry, she got summoned by the Flashing Snarkins, which are known to inhabit exceptionally cold areas of the world, like Antarctica." Luna said.

"I was summoned by the servants of my Goddess and then deposited here, if that's what Luna meant then yes." Pike said, as she got up and hugged Harry.

Harry grinned, and hugged the Gnome "It's going to take some time to adjust to the name Vel'ilstaer…Aunty, we all collectively need your help and I, myself need some help." Harry said.

Pike nodded and turned to the seats only to find one for her had appeared in the room "This is…"

"Impressive. Yeah, I know. From what we can tell, this room is built around a small pocket of reality where it is much more malleable than most." Luna explained, all traces of her mask gone and in her place was the Warlock of the Raven Queen in her glory.

Pike looked at them "You're all Paladin's and Clerics save for you two." She said gesturing to Luna and Dean.

Neville nodded "Cleric of Devotion or Unkind Winter according to Her Majesty." Pike nodded.

"I'm a Grave Cleric. Her Unkind Binder." Seamus commented.

Pike nodded "Vel, you're a Paladin, Magus mix…" She closed her eyes and sensed, her eyes snapped open "You're ALL magus turned Warlocks, Clerics and Paladins…interesting."

"Is that bad?" Harry asked nervously.

"No…It just means coming into your full powers and abilities will take longer. But it does mean that if you choose to accompany my nephew home, your combined skillsets will make you invaluable. Now, Vel what's going on here? How can I help?"

With that Harry began to explain the restored fatal tournament that he had been forced to take part in. Pike had a look of utter fury on her face when she found out that her nephew had been in within a foot of a NESTING Dragon. She remembered Brimscythe, the Iron Storm far too well.

"Aside from facing dragons and having to deal with a ball. There are now two weeks from the second task which well…I need to swim in the lake, retrieve something and get back inside an hour and I don't know how to swim." Harry said meekly.

Pike winced "You said this room warped reality slightly easier than it did anywhere else? Can't we create a version of the…" The words failed her as the room convulsed and soon enough a massive pool of water that seemed to resemble a swimming pool.

"That'll do." She said before, shedding her armour and stood there in her small clothes. She swiftly changed into something else as she jumped into the water.

"Vel, come on. It'll be fine. I promise you, nothing will happen to you." Pike said and Harry reluctantly jumped in.

Everyone saw the cuts and scars that adorned Harry's body. But the majority of them were now covered by a Raven mark on his chest and the aforementioned antlered skull on his back. "Excuse me gentlemen, Miss Lovegood should you not be all in lessons?" A squeaky voice called.

The effect was immediate, Neville and Seamus spun activating their armour and summoning their weapons. Luna and Dean's eyes flickered red and twin ravens erupted from the shadows scattering a shower of feathers everywhere.

Harry and Pike erupted out of the swimming pool, wand and mace respectively in hands. Flitwick was already in motion, spells flowing from his wand in a raging river. Dean and Luna had no chance as they were the closest and were subsequently stunned and bound. Neville and Seamus managed to retaliate with a banishing charm and a bludgeoning hex respectively conducted through their weapons before they found themselves, suspended by their ankles.

Harry dove for his wand and Flitwick grinned. The pair began to duel, everyone watched amazed. They were amazed at how much they under-estimated Harry's knowledge and power, however they were flabbergasted at just how effortlessly Flitwick disarmed, clothed and sent Harry into a chair and subsequently had Pike at wand point. "What do you want Gnome?" Rumbled Flitwick in a tone that shocked the students.

"What do you want Goblin? Eaten any of the children yet?" Growled Pike.

"Professor, please…Let us sit down and be rational about this." Harry said. Slowly but surely Pike and Flitwick relaxed and sat down.

"Mr's Longbottom, Finnegan, Thomas and Lovegood shouldn't the four of you be in Transfiguration and Potions respectfully? "

"Professor, we've been looking through a copy of the Tri or now Quad-Wizard Cup rules and we found that a Champion can have Two Researchers, a Medic, an Advisor and as many tutors as they require. Luna and Dean are researchers and they've been investigating different branches of magic in Transfiguration, Defence and Charms. Neville is practising as a Medic and Advisor and for myself, I'm helping Harry with training. I'm fond of using dummies and throwing random objects, forcing Harry to work on his reflexes and not just his magical skills." Explained Seamus.

"And the Gnome?" Asked Flitwick.

"Family friend of Harry's." Pike explained "His BIRTH family. Besides Goblin, I know you're interested in that mark on his chest."

Flitwick nodded "I'm a human but of immediate Goblin heritage. Gnome. My name is Filius Flitwick and I happen to be a Wizard and there teacher, along with Mr. Potter's coach for the Tri-Wizard cup."

Pike's eyes widened "A Wizard? What school do you teach?"

Flitwick looked at her and then his eyes widened "My specialisation that I teach officially is that of Charms; a side branch of the Enchantment school. I do offer Enchantment as a whole, but only for the most promising of students of which the last was Lily Potter; Harry's mother. I can't say I believe you that Harry is adopted unless I have concrete proof. I, also have experience in Duelling Magic a fusion school of what could be classed as War Magic and Evocation."

Pike nodded "I'm a Cleric, but not one that you're used to and my name is Pike Trickfoot."

Flitwick stared at her "I can tell that much. How can…" As he began to speak the room convulsed and the pool vanished and it was replaced by a thick runic tube, linked to another set of runes in the shape of a handprint.

Pike and Flitwick's eyes widened when they saw it "I've heard of these." Flitwick said with a whisper.

"My friend, Percival…He's made things similar to this. Alas, his are more practical and are weird, he's created a new sort of bow staff thing that emits a bang, smoke and a small ball."

"He's created a gun…Something pretty common here. Anyway, Gn…Pike, you were going to show us something." Flitwick said.

Pike nodded, and she placed her hand on the device. Power hummed and surged and the lens began to project.

(Memory)

Pike was in the company of two people. "Keyleth, I'm going to need you to relax. String-Bean, give her your hand to break…Yes, a female's strength increases so do it Vax." Pike told them.

The group watched the fascination as Keyleth gave birth, and heard the distinctive crunch of bone being crushed, accompanied by soft whimpers and a 'Shut up String Bean. It's not that bad.'

They watched as a massive dark-skinned man who was a foot and a half taller than Keyleth entered. Vax had gotten up, swiftly and gracefully and they saw that Cerkonos topped Vax as well, by a good half foot. They observed the verbal exchange and Keyleth placing Vel'ilstaer in a crib and they left the tent with Cerkonos standing guard.

Then they saw a swirling bright blue portal appear followed by a flash of fire, Cerkonos turned hands igniting but it was a moment too late. As fast as Cerkonos was, the rift and the fire from the rift were quicker. As Keyleth, Vax and Pike joined Cerkonos in the hut and they saw an empty crib. "Sister, I propose that we call the child a stillborn and has been sent to paradise…I'll take care of this." Cerkonos said, before leaving the three alone.

(End Memory)

The lens shut off and Pike looked at them "Enough evidence? My role, I am a Cleric, a Healer but that does not mean I do not know how to fight. My intentions Wizard Flitwick is to teach Vel'ilstaer and his comrades on how to be Clerics and Paladins. Actual magic, I will leave to you."

Flitwick nodded "Mr. Potter, you have two weeks before the second task. Do you know what you're doing?"

"One hour, in the lake. Merfolk and retrieve something. Unfortunately, I can't swim…Aside from that, I have an idea." Harry said dully.

Flitwick grinned "You can't swim? We'll help with that. I also heard you had to go to Madame Pompfrey…"

"Burnt out my hands and wand temporarily from arcane magic. No magic for at least a week."

The diminutive Professor and Cleric nodded "More time to practise swimming then."

The week of no magic past quickly. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had tried to enforce the rules of the school on the group but Seamus had cackled and brought out a library copy of the school rules, and showed the rules. Dumbledore had reluctantly let them go.

The second week was practising various charms, hexes and curses underwater and preventing Harry from utilising his go-to element, lightning. Firing his crossbow underwater, was also an interesting experience. It was harder than it looked and when Harry had it practised, he had varnished and polished the crossbow. "If in doubt, shoot everything."

"Outfly a dragon, now shoot Merpeople? Harry are you insane?" Asked Neville.

"No…Who said to shoot Merpeople. There are plenty of people that could be shot." Harry replied. As he prepped the Crossbow it began to take on a black ironwood theme as opposed to the Oak, that it used to be.

"Vel, your crossbow…is it meant to do that? Is it meant to look like that?" Neville asked, his question was answered when a book made out of leather and held together by bits of twine appeared softly on the table.

Pike made her way over, she had just finished teaching Neville and Seamus, how to safely through a hammer and mace around without injuring themselves or the party. Suffice to say after eight broken toes between them and four concussions, Pike was happy to let them loose with their weapons of choice.

She opened the book abandoned by the table "Tales of the Calamity." She said aloud and as she flicked through the book she listed off several of the Vestiges before finding it "Finally, the Condemner…A crossbow originally belonging to an assassin, destroyed in the attempted mass assassination sealing of the Scaled Tyrant…The remains were thrown across the planes."

Harry looked at the Crossbow "Yet…I recreated it? Can't be…It can't be Condemnor. It is just a crossbow that I created from my dreams."

Pike chucked Harry the book, he looked down at his crossbow and at the images. They looked identical, completely and utterly identical. "Vel, don't worry about it, your Uncle Percy has done the exact same thing…Except his was a lot less benevolent…Are you prepared for the task tomorrow?"

Harry nodded "Bubblehead charm, summon the bandolier which contains the potions of Underwater breathing and Insurance Policy or Condemnor. Swim, retrieve the thing I'll surely miss and shoot anyone and everything that disagrees…If that doesn't work, Dimension Door and Lightning spells."

Everyone collectively sighed and Pike looked at her nephew "If it wasn't for the fact, that I brought you kicking and screaming out of Keyleth; I'd be convinced that you were Grog's child…That would certainly explain the willingness for shooting everyone. But that would leave the penchant for lightning and shooting. I blame your blood-aunt, mother and father for this. You haven't had need for a dagger, have you?"

"No, but Vel is known to creep about, rather successfully and unfortunately makes a bit of a mess…"

Pike looked at him "You're definitely your father, his twin and your mother's child…Not sure if that's a good thing…" She turned to the other four "…As long as you go with him on whatever reckless and stupid adventures he goes on, by the Everlight's Grace, I shall be happy." Pike murmured.

"We will. The Mother of Unkindness…she has all but stated that she has an interest in us. We'd loathe to disappoint."

(Exandria, Pyrah)

"What teh fuck, ye think ye doin?" Yelled a voice that sounded like it came from the lower classes of Draconia.

Vax grabbed one of his elemental knives as a Blue Dragonborn appeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter: Vel'ilstaer: Stormraven

Keyleth and Vax have a child. Vanishing baby trope.  
Set just after Episode 44  
I own none of these characters, neither do I own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 6**

(Pyrrha)

Introductions were made, the blue dragonborn with no tail was dressed in a red sleeveless dance vest and answered to the name Gern Blanston. His sudden appearance brought back thoughts about Tiberius, their previous Dragonborn comrade. "Gods above, tese tings are not easy t'make you know."

"My apologies friend, the Undead are not fond memories." Percy retorted keeping an eye on the tame Undead.

Gern nodded "Now that you've got me name, might I enquire in to jist who you are?"

"Percy, We killing this one?" Boomed Grog innocently looking at the Dragonborn, with avid interest.

"Big guy, he wants to know who we are. That means…" Began Scanlan.

"He does not want to kill us, and we do not want him dead." Grog replied with a nod.

Gern gulped "Please, ya don't just leave people hanging…"

"I am so terribly sorry. I am, Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, please call me Percy. This is Scanlan Shorthalt, Grog Strongjaw, Keyleth and finally these are Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia Vessar and collectively we are known as Vox Machina."

Gern nodded "Pleasure to meet cha. Also, Vox Machina why are you fecking shootin' at me and asking me questions?"

"Your companions are Zombie! UNDEAD, creatures of EVIL!" Protested Scanlan loudly.

"Did it ever cross ye minds that they were in employ?" Gern replied with a smirk at the Gnome's face.

"Keep them on a leash or something, darling." Vex retorted primly.

"That's inhumane, that is!"

"Just what are they to you? Friends? Pets? Something else?" Vax asked, thin smile on his lips.

"They're more friend-pets. They provide me with some company and protection as I travel around. No-one wants to really associate with a Ravenite like me, especially a Chromatic Ravenite. Metallic Ravenites are treated like the unwanted but invited relative to the family dinner, Chromatic Ravenites…Well, executions en masse were a thing a while back. Now it's simple back-breaking slavery."

That piqued Vox Machina's interest "Ravenites are tailless dragonborn right…Are all, Ravenites…"

Gern's face was one of thunder "NO! Draconians, Tailed Dragonborn see us as SLAVES. Especially, House Stormwind…Lazy no good arrogant waste of tails. Should have their tails removed…"

Vox Machina looked at one another at the dislike of their departed friend Tiberius. "Now what brings you up here again?"

"I'm just a humble candlemaker and well a volcano is…nature's candle! Anymore stupid questions?"

"So, you make undead and candles…God our lives are a mess right now. Four roaming dragons, a quest for ancient artefacts, another Cassandra case only this time its Vax, Vex and Keyleth's problem…I hope Pike's having an easier time than this." Percy sighed.

"So…" Said Scanlan, eying the Ravenite "…about those candles and fabulous dance vest?"

Gern sighed and at turned around "Can we talk and walk?" Getting nods, Gern, his Undead friend-pets and Vox Machina began to climb. "The dance vest, dancing is very important to me. I'm alone most of the time, so it keeps from me going crazy, unfortunately my undead friend-pets are not the best critiques of the art. Anyway, the candles are my favourite hobby and business. Been doing it for five years, and I'm here because parts are scarce and I heard that a dragon came through here and I'm scavenging for scraps." Keyleth bristled slightly at the callousness.

"These candles? Do they do anything or are they simple candles?" Asked Grog.

"Some are simple traditional light giving candles my giant friend. Others are simple and some…" He trailed off but the glee was undeniable "…cause tragedy for people."

(Hogwarts)

Rumours were bouncing around. Pike listened intently under Vel'ilstaer's Invisibility Cloak. The more she listened the more her agitation, frustration and pride. Her nephew was amazing! Definitely not all present in the head, she blamed the antics of their party for that. But hearing about the stuff that he had been confirmed in, attributed to or just suspected at doing. It blew her mind.

She was currently sat in the Great Hall, ploughing her way through a massive mound of various meats, potatoes and vegetables. She looked up and her eyes narrowed, up at the staff table was an Old Man. She extended her senses, it was the same power! The same power that had stolen her nephew away, all those months or years ago! This was why she hated jumping different dimensions.

After they had finished eating, they headed back into the Room of Requirement. "Vel, the Old Man…Who is he?" Asked Pike.

"Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore. Why?"

"He's the one that abducted you."

Harry's eyes narrowed "Well, one more person to electrocute when I leave."

Pike looked at him "You'd leave? Just like that?"

Harry nodded curtly "Here they're not the fondest of non-humans or humans with creature blood."

Pike nodded "We need to finish your training. Well, in as much as we can. You've developed a very quickly your crawl and breast stroke. Now, we have a few days for you to be able to swim with your gear and how to remain underwater for an hour."

Harry nodded, stretched and pulled on what appeared to be his swimming shorts and Gryffindor quidditch vest. Seamus shook his head "Paddy!" The name cry was followed by a sharp crack as a house-elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Seamus sir?"

"Can you get his height and purchase a wetsuit for him?"

The House-elf nodded and within half an hour, Harry was clad in a red and gold wetsuit. It had been black, but the moment Harry had stripped down and gotten into it, Dean demonstrated his affinity for detailed charms. In this case, the wetsuit was a quarter reverse mirror of gold or rather yellow lions on red and red lions on yellow. On the shoulders were sigils for the Ashari, Raven Queen and Houses Potter and Vassar.

Just then the door opened, only this time everyone was prepared "Ah. I must apologise everyone for my unannounced presence." It was the Headmaster.

Harry looked at the Headmaster "Can I help you? This could be classed as interfering with a Champion. Can't have the Headmaster of Hogwarts breaking the rules more than they already have." Harry stated his voice low.

"Really my boy? Is this necessary? All of this hate, disregard for your peer's education? Surely it would be easier for you to make your piece with Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger."

Harry's flickered from emerald green to one going hazel and the other going slate grey "No. They abandoned me. These four people are the only ones that stood by me."

The tension rose. Pike had removed the invisibility cloak but the Headmaster hardly looked her way. She clamped her hand down on her mace and resisted the urge to smash it into him. She knew that he had something to do with Vel's abduction. Now she was going to wait, this was not her strong suit but it is what needed to be done.

She watched as her protégés and kept a hand on her mace "I'm not going to harm you, good gnome. I am however curious as to how and why you are here."

Pike looked at the man "It doesn't concern you…But I could say that I'm looking for someone."

Dumbledore nodded "Then by all means, use everything at Hogwarts to assist you…Harry, if your friends were to…"

"No Headmaster. If they were friends, they would not abandon me. If this lot wish to go back to normal lessons then that is absolutely fine. They're doing what this school never has. Now Headmaster, please leave."

Dumbledore nodded, looked once more at his pawn and walked away. The glamour's were wearing off quicker than he had anticipated. He needed Harry back under his thumb before the people he had abducted before they came for him. He stopped momentarily his bright gold and blue robes twirling around him, unless they were already here. He shook his head, he needed to move his plans forwards.

Harry looked at Pike "Aunty?"

"Yes? He was…If that's what you're thinking. That is for a later date, now we have a few days to finish your preparation for second task." Harry nodded.

The last few days flew by. Soon enough Harry found himself standing on the podium in his swim suit. He had his wand in a holster, the flash and bang from Ludo Bagman signalled the start of the race. The four dove into the water, Krum transforming into a shark the moment his head came into contact with the water, bubbles of air formed around Fleur and Cedric's mouths as they hit the water. Harry looked around, and nowhere could he see Pike. He had last seen her going on a walk around Hogwarts.

Harry snapped out of these thoughts and entered the water and he instinctively, began to manipulate the water and he began to swim. He moved swiftly through the black lake unaware of the scrying spells placed on them as they stood on the pear.

(Crowd)

The crowd watched with baited breath, this was going to be interesting. Ron and Hermione watched with baited breath. Ron, could tell Harry was innocent but had chosen not to believe or back up his friend.

Ron was bad at many things but the one good thing he was proficient in were compulsion, suggestion and subtle mind manipulation magics. Ron snorted to himself, layering them onto Hermione at the beginning of Fourth Year was phenomenally easy. They worked even more so on Hermione because of her natural nearly obsessive behaviour for knowledge.

Hermione, watched. She knew something was wrong but she didn't know what. She looked at Dean, Neville and Seamus they seemed frantic and nervous but for some unknown reason. Then the screen began to reveal words 'Accio kit'.

(Lake)

"Accio kit!" Harry yelled and soon enough as he covered the quarter mile mark, where Neville and Seamus had scouted out and the night before the task had hidden a charmed burlap sack containing various tricks rested. It sailed into his hand and he effortlessly strapped on the bandolier and Condemnor or Nevermore. The crossbow was a reassuring weight and Harry slid his wand inside the crossbow and he prepped it.

(Pyrah)

"Just so yeh know, the skeletons are rather quick and the zombies can take a beating." Gern explained.

Keyleth nodded and suddenly shifted herself into a fire elemental form. After a while of what appeared to Gern and the non-druid members of Vox Machina was an intimidation game in the ruins of the Cindergrove, in front of the pulsating orange/red rift.

Vox Machina and Gern Blanston readied themselves and they charged into the smoking, smouldering and sulphurous mixture of what had been the Cindergrove. The rift needed to be closed at all cost! There were other much more dangerous things luring in the Fire Plane.

However, the Fire Plane could also be used to theoretically transport people outside of the Prime Material Realm. Keyleth dropped her fire elemental form and was per tradition of Vox Machina and creature encounters, everything went sideways.

(Lake)

Harry smirked and unleashed a tickling hex, flippendo accompanied by one crossbow bolt round at a small pack of Grindylow. One began to convulse uncontrollably as it began to twitch from the unbearable tickling sensation. Although the algae and weed like plant life in the Lake didn't aide much in these matters.

The second one, was caught full in the long and brittle fingers and it howled in pain as it was thrown not only backwards but also out of the lake.

Meanwhile the third one had successfully flew through the water its fingers directed at Harry's throat. The half-elf, ducked underneath but the grasp was a feint! Harry grunted as the Grindylow got close to him and bit him! Harry's wetsuit took the first bite leaving faint scars on his side but the second bite caught a little on his skin. Blood erupted from the bite, Harry cried out, swung his crossbow and point it square between the Grindylow's eyes "Night, night bitch." There was whoosh, thud and blood spurted out of the Grindylow's head.

Harry sighed, closed his eyes and subtly sent out a pulse of energy. One of the boons he had received upon spirit-jumping/transitioning/projection? To the Shadowfell and Pluton to his Patron, he was able to detect how close people were to death. There was a detection, he swam following the ping.

There! Up ahead was Fleur Delacour and she was being ganged up on by more Grindylows. Harry snarled and he zoomed forwards.

(Pier)

"What brilliant but slightly underwhelming spell work from our youngest competitor but he has done astoninshingly well to get this far. Now he's got Miss. Delacour in his sites what is he going to do?"

(Lake)

Harry thought as he moved forwards, he was fourteen. He had access to all sorts of weird archaic powers stemming around being a Paladin. He had roughly ten of those to utilise. He also had just over fifteen from being son of a druid and a whole lot more than that stemming from being a 'Mage'. From what he could understand, sufficiently powerful mages could utilise many different spells from different "classes" but not being those classes meant those spells would be less powerful. Bigby's hand for instance was a spell that was typically seen with Bards like Scanlan, of whom he remembered had distinctive purple livery and theme.

He had used three spells so far. He had no need to panic. Harry sighed and he took aim. One of the things he had learnt aside from spells and swimming were languages. "Fleur! Je suis desole de ce qui va se passer!" (Fleur, I'm sorry for what's about to happen) Fleur managed to bash one of the Grindylows backwards. Her eyes widened as she saw the little boy aiming towards her.

"TRICHER! Que faites-vous!" (Cheat, what are you doing!). She moved backwards, concentration breaking and the bubblehead breaking.

Harry aimed, the Crossbow going from gleaming black ironwood, it now possessed faint flickering veins of blood red flowing across it. Harry cranked back the bow-string and an arrow of lightning materialised, instead of it being a cold harsh electric blue in colour, the lightning that appeared was instead a dark emerald green. The dark emerald green developed splotches of lime coloured green which were then joined by splotches of black and red "Level 6: Exalted Condemner: Branding Lightning Bolt!" Harry called. Fleur watched, the pale skinned fourteen-year-old took on wax-like skin colour, his messy soaking mess of black hair lengthened and what appeared to be grey spectral wings materialised out of his back. As she watched, she saw his eyes take on a gleaming red and black colour utterly blurring pupil, iris, retina and other parts of the eye unidentifiable. She had no idea what was going on, nor did she have any idea of what he was saying but it was evidently a spell.

She moved backwards, unfortunately she only moved back four feet. Lightning bolt had a width of five feet. Harry pulled the trigger, the spell kicked and the words "like a bitch from a smoking gun" came to his mind. The spell surrounded by water crackled with energy as it surged towards the eight Grindylow's that were harassing Fleur. The half-veela, it appeared had managed to avoid brunt of the spell with some spell that Harry would later learn was a "protect from energy" spell but the sheer amount of energy and power that he had put into the spell had punctured the spell causing her to take some hefty damage. But she was still standing. _"Her constitution bonus must be good."_ A dark voice murmured in his ear.

The Grindylow's on the other hand were a mess. Five had been incinerated, two more had taken enough damage to whilst avoid incineration were still killed though they now resembled victims of Pompeii. In Harrys mind that was a callous comment at best and a bad joke at worst but unfortunately it fit the bill.

The last one was dispatched by a curt French curse by Fleur. Fleur, looked absolutely gorgeous. Her wetsuit had been utterly destroyed leaving her in essence of a bra and shorts. Harry manipulated his spell and watched as Fleur managed to breathe again "Only temporary within 30 feet." Fleur nodded "I can't do this. Please, save my sister."

Harry inclined his head, Fleur took off heading towards the surface and applied the bubblehead charm. Harry watched her go, shook his head and carried on. Well aware that blood was flowing to other parts of his body.

(Crowd)

Everyone watched amazed at how quickly, Harry managed to cover ground after stopping the Grindylows. They saw him expertly dodge and navigate three humanoid fish wielding tridents and slide past several merfolk.

Whereas Cedric displayed an unprecedent skill of earthen elemental magic to manipulate, misdirect and herd several of his enemies notably the same humanoid fish things, a hoard of Grindylow and a few Kuo-toa which were more humanoid but with blatantly looking fish heads.

As for Krum, well his self-transfiguration into a partial Great White had got him in trouble with a Hag.

Hermione meanwhile watched with fascination. She knew something was wrong and she found it. Someone or multiple people had several subtle compulsions and manipulative charms on her, Hermione narrowed her eyes and she began to slowly unravel them. It would not take long.

The French delegation began to clap as Fleur hit the surface of the lake and let off a torrent of red sparks signalling her distress and forfeiting the task.

(Lake)

Harry had lost track of time but he had finally made it into the outskirts of the village. He had burnt another five or six detection spells to memorise the patrol patterns of the Merfolk, refreshed the breathing charm and sped into the village.

The village looked like it was more of a shanty town than anything. Then again due to Wizards hating everything and one that was less than 100% human, it did stand to reason.

Harry made his way forwards, he knew he had been seen but it appeared that the Merfolk were just letting him through the village. "This cannot be that simple."

Then he saw the dias and on the dias were five figures. One was a Bulgarian student, evident for Krum. Cho-Chang, a very attractive fifth year student. Harry had no idea who she was to be rescued by but it didn't matter as Cedric Diggory arrived in a flurry of blood, grime, silt, soot and sparks then with a casual flick of his wand, Cho floated free and they took off to the surface.

Harry looked again and there they were a small minature replica of Fleur. _"The sister."_ Harry grinned, he quickly realised that as the Goddess of the Death, the Raven Queen had many, many ways to communicate with her servants and those she called her family.

Harry grabbed sharp piece of rock and headed towards the dias. As he headed towards the dias, he wasn't stopped. His heart skipped a beat, chained to the dias were Pavarti Patil and Pike! "But past an hour – the prospect's black. Too late it's gone, it won't come back." He recited the last lines.

"Fuck this task, fuck this tournament. I'll get all three of them." Harry stepped forwards. He chucked himself to the floor as Krum rushed into the village and with a surprising amount of skill, bit the binding and took his captive to the surface.

Harry was left looking at the three hostages. Harry sighed, darted forwards he was going to rescue the three of them. He reached Pavarti Patil and the moment he cut her free she woke up. She inhaled, but Harry quickly wrapped his spell around her "Harry! What's going on? Where am I?"

"Pavarti, you were used as a hostage in the Triwizard Tournament. Turns out someone else was used for me as well. Now I need to get the rest of the hostages out."

The Indian girl nodded "You really didn't want to do this did you?" She grinned when she saw the thunder on Harry's face. "I believe you. Now how are you breathing underwater?"

"Unique arcane and heavily elemental magic…Now, the moment I try to free the other two I expect everything to turn nasty. Do you have your wand? Probably not…Sweet, nice going Harry." Harry pulled a potion out of his bag.

"This is a potion of air pocket. You drink this and it forms a bubble of air around you allowing you to breathe where people normally can't. It's only good for ten to fifteen minutes but it should be enough as this spell has a range of thirty feet."

Pavarti nodded "You want me out of the way the moment this gets ugly." Pavarti nodded and she began heading to the surface.

Harry turned around and found himself being held at trident point by the Merfolk "Only one! You chose! Prospect's black."

Harry sighed, slotted his wand back into the crossbow drew and fired. The bots punched clean through the seaweed rope chord and the moment he did so Pike woke up.

The Merfolk raised their tridents but Harry was already moving. "Flippendo Maxima!" He thundered throwing the Merfolk backwards. He cleared the distance and handed the Gnome some potions of water breathing.

"Get the girl. Head for the surface and whatever you do don't get look back." Pike nodded.

"What are you going to do?" She asked as she channelled divine magic and dished out a branding smite that glowed an incandescent orange and from the sheer glow and intensity way above any spell level he could cast at this point in time. The mace descended and the two Merfolk guarding miniature Fleur fell backwards. The cord severed and Pike grabbed the girl and they began to move towards the surface. _"Fly my child. Fly, as only an Everlight Child can!"_ Bright white/yellow angelic looking wings erupted from the plate-clad Gnome as she flew towards the surface the water bubbling as she did so.

Harry smirked, ejected the empty clip of crossbow bolts and loaded it "Merfolk, time for me to leave. 6th Level: Exalted Condemner: Lightning Bolt! 6th Level: Dimension Door!" The emerald green lightning bolt roared out of the crossbow and the moment it did so Harry dissolved into a hoard of Ravens.

He had to cast Dimension door five more times but he eventually hit the surface of the Black Lake not far off the enchanted Ropes of Retrieval which activated the moment he grabbed on and it reeled him in. Tired, bedraggled, scraped, scratched and sliced he looked to see Pike and minature Fleur on the Pier waiting for him alongside Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna.

"I suppose the scores need to be announced." Declared Ludo Bagman.

Harry merely grunted and fell onto his back as he looked to the roof of the pier.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter: Vel'ilstaer: Stormraven  
I own none of these characters, neither do I own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 7**

(Pyrrha)

"Squeeze the candle, Fatty Arbuckle!" Shouted Gern Blanston, as he did so there was a scream and mid-calf level violet lightning rushed out, slamming into several elementals. Gern looked around and to his surprise the crotch of Scanlan Shorthalt was smoking and smelt slightly of ozone.

Vex had at some point nicked the broomstick that Gern had in his possession. She had managed to stow it into the Bag of Holding, which she had been tasked with carrying with relative ease; having a sticky fingered brother did have uses after all.

(Hogwarts)

"Mr. Potter, please explain…" Barked Barty Crouch as strode over in all pomp and arrogance.

Harry shook out his hair and looked at the sallow faced man who had tried to have him arrested earlier on that summer, and was the same one who locked up his Godfather without trial. "Explain what Crouch? Why there were FIVE hostages in a FOUR Person tournament?" Magic began to swirl around Harry in a very evident mantle and spectral like wings began to slowly manifest.

"Harry, my boy. Please lets just calm…" Began Ludo Bagman, only to find himself looking at an irate with wings fully manifested outstretched with clearly emerald green lightning flickering across his body.

"Mr. Bagman, if you or anyone else from Hogwarts or the Ministry had something to do with this tremendous fuck up…Gods hope to spare you for I will not." Harry growled as he forced his powers back and slowly but surely the lightning and the wings had retracted.

During this confrontation, he did not notice a woman in shocking pink and the Minister. "Hem, hem, Mr. Potter…Your behaviour is most inappropriate. I want you to formally apologise to your peers and betters for your…quite frankly appalling lack of etiquette."

Harry spun and his eyes narrowed "Minister…Whose the Half-Toad?"

Cornelius, stumbled and his face took on an interesting colour of colour that Harry normally attributed to his Uncle. "That's…That's…my…Senior Undersecretary."

"You seem rather unsure of that. Are you sure? Not the Mistress that Mrs. Fudge does not know about?" Fudge quickly turned white as the now named Delores Umbridge turned a shocking shade of pink.

"You horrible, petulant little brat. I ought…"

"To shut your mouth, Half-Toad. I am the Heir to a Most Noble and Ancient House and one of the First Practioners of Magic, in the United Kingdom." Harry growled, reloading his crossbow as this time a sickly yellow and sluggishly looking energy bolt appeared in the form of an arrow.

"Now, will someone ANSWER my questions?" Harry rumbled.

"I did Mr. Potter." It was Crouch who spoke. "I put the Gnome in as an additional test of character, to see who would risk their lives for more than one person…It is not a rule that is typically employed in the Tournament but in 1387 at Hogwarts when they had to rescue prisoners from the denizens of the Forest; one Florence Potter saved not only her prisoner but went back once more to save another competitor and their prisoner." Crouch responded; it was partially true however he had been bribed by Dumbledore to get rid of the Gnome but no-one was supposed to know.

"I demand that the creature be taken into custody of the Ministry of Magic!" Screamed Umbridge. The fourteen-man Auror guard moved to obey.

Pike smirked "First they have to find me." With that a dark green shimmering arch erupted behind her, she stepped through and the portal shut.

The screech of outrage could be heard by all. Harry smirked mockingly at the Toad. "Delores, you cannot make a scene. For now let it go." Fudge stated.

(Stands)

Hermione's eyes cleared. The previous semester seemed to be a blur; it was February! The last thing she clearly remembered was "Harry…Harry's name came out of the Goblet." She said aloud, thankfully Ron wasn't paying attention to her, she quickly began to think. She remembered the argument between the three of them and the polarisation of the house and then everything felt like a daze. The only thing that she clearly remembered were her assignments and completing them.

She watched the task with relative boredom, but as whatever she felt on her that dampened her awareness wore off, she began to take more interest. Her eyes widened as at the raw magical power that Harry had brought to bare in the lake. Despite it being projected onto a screen, her nerves tingled. Something was definitely wrong; she would need to apologise profusely.

Her senses tingled as she and everyone looked at the wooden structures built to float on the Black Lake. She got up and slowly made her way onto the pontoon.

Pike and the rest of the Unkindness clustered around Harry as he got dressed. He stiffened slightly as Pike placed her plate mailed fist on his back and was suddenly injected by what could only be described as pure sunlight and undisputed goodness flowed through him "That was Lesser Restoration of Wounds a combination of clerical spells of Cure Wounds and Lesser Restoration."

Seamus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder "Let me try. Lesser Restoration of Wounds!" Where Harry shuddered the first time, he completely relaxed as the feeling of his Patron/Grandmother power flowed across his frame.

Harry vaguely paid attention to the scores and it was thanks to Luna hugging him and whispering in his ear, he was now level with Cedric. "The final task is on June 24th."

Everyone began to disperse "Harry…" He turned and their with tears in her eyes was Hermione.

"I…I…needtotalktoyouinprivate." She blurted it out, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"You might as well Harry, the Blithering Humbingers have now effectively dissipated from her." Luna commented.

Harry looked at her, water still dropping from his hair onto his face "Come on. The rest of you as well." Soon enough they found themselves in the Room of Requirement.

"We're not here to talk about the room, Hermione. What is it that you have to say?"

Hermione looked at her lap, before she looked up her eyes ablaze with a fire that cemented three things for him: 1) Hermione must not have been in her right mind. 2) Her willing to stand up to him and his new group of friends definitely meant she was a Gryffindor. 3) Any revelations will probably require armies of lawyers to cover up. 4) Weasley's were somehow involved. Harry had his suspicions about them being plants, there was stupidity and then there was straight plain-as-day setup. 5) The world of sheep that he and Hermione had looked forwards to with a gleam in their eye would definitely regret her departure.

"I've found myself coming out of a set of subtle and ancient mind manipulation spells…Resulting in me distancing myself from you and more believing that inconsiderate human waste bin called Ronald Weasley."

Neville nodded and a book appeared on the table, he picked up and he began leafing through it "Weasley, nothing particularly noted about family magic aside from being more susceptible to loyalty charms and acts of kindness. The Prewett family on the other hand, well they are very, very good at well not mind control but more mental suggestion which is arguably much, much worse."

Hermione stiffened "Surely…"

"There aren't Hermione. Welcome to the Wizarding World, Hermione. It's a foul misogynistic, patriarchal, oligarchy shit hole. The Longbottoms and the Potters try to steer the Wizarding World forward but unfortunately the Conservative Elite aka the Fanatical Purebloods keep digging their heels in. Doesn't help that Dumbledore isn't helping with his hands of messiah like preaching…Don't give me that look Harry, you know it is true."

Harry sighed "Hermione, I'm going to offer you a choice…One that I offered this lot."

Hermione nodded "I'm with you, Harry. I'm with you all the way. This I swear on my magic and my life."

"So it has been said." Finished Neville, cementing the bond.

Hermione didn't quite believe in Gods and Goddesses but she definitely jumped at the chance to learn brand new magic. _"Definitely one of Ioun's chosen."_ Ioun was the Knowing Mistress, however she had taken some nasty wounds from Tharizdun; The Chained Oblivion whilst he was being sealed by Pelor but the damage was done. The wounds whilst not fatal were still hard to heal from.

"Harry, what do you need?"

(Moody's Office)

Moody grinned. Although in this guise he was no longer Moody. He was pale, freckled, with faint streaks of silver or white in formerly fair brown hair. This was Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Jr., notorious Death Eater and one of Voldemort's negotiators. Voldemort's negotiators were few but the three most well-known ones were Walden McNair, Marcus Avery and Himself.

The three of them presented a united front in front of the Death Eaters but between the three of them, they loathed each other. Barty considered Avery, a disposable and sadistic tool and only useful for dealing with Trolls and McNair was just a tool.

Barty had inherited the Crouch trait of inherent skills with languages and along with it a terrifyingly wide range of curses and hexes. He swallowed down another batch of Polyjuice Potion, He shifted back into the paranoid and peg-legged Defence Against Dark Arts teacher.

He had work to do.

(Pyrrha)

Vox Machina were exhausted. They were sweaty, grimy, covered in soot, ash and in a few cases covered in burns. Although nothing like the Underdark, which in Vax's case had resulted in him losing part of his foot. Vax shuddered about that and his mind floated to his missing son. _"What's he like as a person? Is he like me or more like Keyleth? Does he hate us?"_ Other questions floated in his head.

He sat back to contemplate this along with Grog, Percival and Vex as Scanlan went off to do his Scanlan thing…Probably with a weird Gnomish/Human or Gnomish/Elven Hybrid in the next nine months.

"What's on your mind Vax?" Rumbled Grog, innocence clearly evident in his voice.

"Vel'ilstaer. What he's like, who he looks like, how he's coping without us…that sort of thing. Oh and adjusting to the fact that I'm a father."

Percy nodded "That is something of a mountain. Vax, We, Vox Machina we're all here for you. You and Keyleth, when we get Vel we're going to be able to finally answer all of those questions. But right now; we have Dragons to kill and Vestiges to find."

Vax nodded and they settled down for the night.

(Hogwarts)

"Harry! I found something! Not sure what I've found but I've found something." Hermione called.

Harry yelped, sneezed and dived for cover as a barrage of Bulgarian bone breaker hexes sailed over his head. It turned out that Luna was fluent in the language and she explained that certain languages influenced the properties of a spell. The Bulgarian language was the home to most of the spells that revolved around anatomy damage.

"What is it?"

Hermione dumped a large maroon book on the table "This, from what I was able to decipher it was something related to someone only known as the 'Demon Prince of Undeath'."

Everyone froze. Hermione suddenly found her world going dark and found herself in a desolate, what only could be described as a mausoleum. Suddenly an immense pressure sent her to her knees. "I see…I see a loyal friend…One that could be manipulated, one that has been manipulated. The book you found, once you found what you need DESTROY IT. IT MUST BE DESTROYED! Do you understand? Look at me."

Hermione did so and suddenly she found herself in a throne room at the foot of a massive dias. Sitting on the dias was an entity "Yes, Hermione Jane Granger, we exist. We do not exactly influence your plane as it is home to Beings and Powers that dwarf ours…The plane of your existence is the True Material Plane and everything spirals out from there. Help your friend Harry son of James of House Potter; so he can assist you. Now go, remind him that he only Needs To Ask and He Shall Receive."

Hermione found herself on the floor, with her friends either watching her intently or keeping an eye on her. "Back already?" It was Pike; Hermione had hit it off with the blonde haired Gnome, especially in conversations about keeping Harry/Vel'ilstaer under control and alive.

"You knew Vel? You knew what was happening? What exactly caused it? Where are we?"

Pike grinned at her "We are still in Hogwarts, in that delightful room known as the Room of Requirement. However, we morphed the room to be a repository of knowledge, training and to be closer to the Pantheons. As for what caused it, that book. Yes we knew what was happening, we wouldn't have been allowed to intervene even if we had…For all our power, we are not Gods and nor do we possess Godlike power…yet…Yes we are the equalizer in a great many things but in some we do not even compete or compare…Now let's read this book, so we know what we're up against."

The group clustered around the book with Hermione turning the pages. "Hermione, close your eyes. Remember what you were thinking of when you found the book and then start turning the pages." Hermione's honey brown eyes glazed over and she began to turn the pages.

Suddenly she stopped, there in Abyssal Glyphs and English translations stood one word 'Phylactery' and in English an alternative word 'Horcrux'.

"Oh, fuck." Stated Pike.

They found Vel'ilstaer's task.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter: Vel'ilstaer: Stormraven  
I own none of these characters, neither do I own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 8**

"I have to find these phylacteries? Destroy them and then I can go home?" Harry said, he sighed when he saw the nods from his group of compatriots.

Pike nodded "That's the gist of it…Okay, okay, okay…" With speed that was much greater than her small frame, armour clanking along causing Harry to grin as he faintly remembered the sound of clanking plate armour. Harry suddenly found himself wrapped in a tight hug. "…Harry, the rest of you get here."

The room obliged and with a very heavily concealed Flitwick and McGonagall, the latter had recently come to her senses and try to re-build bridges with her errant lion, watched. They watched in stone silence as Pike assembled the Gryffindors and gave them their marching orders.

"You mean I need to talk to that Goat Chewing Lemon Drop Fucking, Twinkle Eyed Fuck known as my Headmaster about Horcruxes?" Harry yelped.

"Yes…Harry, he may have taken you from your crib. For whatever reason, he genuinely wanted to help this plane. Harry, put your hatred aside…We, your parents included, have worked with some pretty disgusting people but we've managed to not get killed in the process. Remember, you just have to tolerate them until you've completed your task." Pike explained.

Harry sighed, he closed his eyes and extended his senses to re-establish his sense of balance "Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall…I can sense you."

The two teachers sighed and let the concealing charms fall away. Although in Flitwick's case it was more of a set of hexes. "Mr. Potter, Misters Finnegan, Thomas, Longbottom and Misses Lovegood and Granger and the Lady Pike; before anyone goes anywhere and demanding anything of the Headmaster, I do want as Mr. Finnegan says 'On Ground Zero'."

Harry sighed "I need to talk to the Headmaster and ask him about what he knows about the term 'Phylactery' or a 'Horcrux' or something."

McGonagall looked confused whereas Flitwick turned pale "I shall convey this request to the Headmaster, Mr. Potter." Said the Transfiguration Teacher.

"And the entire fucking school in the process, no doubt." Harry retorted as he went for his bag.

"Mr. Potter…"

"Same shit, different year and same response…If you could possibly engage your mind and memories professor, it'd be clear as to why I do not bloody trust you…or anyone really. This, me now this hurts me having to extend 'olive branches' to people who I think cannot be trusted."

"But isn't that a little hypocritical…"

"Hermione is being influenced by family magic and protected by Old Family Laws." Neville replied, calmly fixing his Head of House with a powerful look.

"Gnome…Pike; may I have a look? I know a few rituals and spells to use. If this is a genuine threat then…it is possible that there might be another Goblin Rebellion."

With that Flitwick pulled out his wand and a malicious feeling magic began to trickle out of the diminutive professor and duelling master. As the magic flowed the supposed Cleric of Sarenrae and the Scion of the Raven Queen and his Unkindness, all of them began to realise just how much potential a hybrid possessed.

"Mr. Potter, I shall take things from here. You go and see the Headmaster."

(Headmaster's Office)

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his fingers steepled together. His paperwork had been completed and now he was enjoying a pleasant thirty minutes or so, with a tumbler of mundane 100 year old malt scotch. On his mind, the trouble magnet of Vel'ilstaer Vassar or Harry Potter as he was known here.

Dumbledore snorted it was next to impossible for him not to look at Harry Potter and feel a myriad of emotions, amongst those was unexpectedly guilt. Harry Potter or Vel'ilstaer Vassar, James and Lily Potter, Owyn and Gwynneth Evans, Charlus and Dorea Potter, Sirius Black and the Longbottoms; all of them were unfortunate roadblocks in his own way to be remembered.

"Was it worth it? Stealing a baby, organising…" He stopped, only to realise he had just said it aloud. He shook his head and took a sip "Everything, that has been done is for the Greater Good…Not the Greater Good of the Wizarding World, but my Greater Good of my own devising. I want to be remembered! I want to be adored! I want to be the second coming of Merlin!" This too was said aloud.

Dumbledore shook his head, no, he didn't want that now. He had found himself stuck in a quandry, and it had all started when he had found fragments of an old, old ritual…A ritual so old and powerful, it seemed to have been around since before the starting of Earth! Back when, through the few fragments he had found and he had deciphered and guessed, back when magic and reality itself were so much more flexible and well more. Then he and Gellert had fought over the Elder Wand.

Through more studies, it was found that the Elder Wand was so much more than just a focus of unimaginable power. Studies showed that it was something known as a vestige.

He was brought out of his musings when the wards alerted him of someone saying the password: acid drops, soon enough his deputy and child martyr appeared in front of him "Minerva, Harry…How can I help you?"

He was unprepared for the conversation that would come next. For it would shatter his plans, but again the conversation would surprise him.

(Harry)

Harry sat in a rather comfy wingedback chair and he looked at the Headmaster "What do you know of a term called a phylactery?" The Headmaster's head twitched.

"I'm not familiar with the term…Although I have heard of it."

Harry sighed "Horcrux, or Horcruxes." With that the Headmaster stood up, magic radiating off him and soon enough the office was encased in more magical wards than Harry could have known. Due to his unique connection to magic, as the wards washed over him they were inhibitors of magical power, silencing and muffling wards. Evidently, he had touched on a dodgy subject.

"How have you discovered the term? Do you know what they even are?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes now blazing with a fire.

"In a book known as 'Unforgiven Acts and Balances', it's not as much a book as it is a codex…Again one that doesn't quite exist. All I've found is that it fucks with the Transference and those that oversee the Transference get mightily upset with those that do…Something, I would guess to do with souls and immortality." Harry replied.

Dumbledore sighed "You know what they are…that is both a good thing and a terrible thing. Good thing because that is how I suspect Voldemort managed to survive that night and your encounter in your first year. A bad thing because Horcruxes, as a term and their methods of creation are amongst the darkest and blackest types of magic. Resulting in witch hunts, destruction and potentially jumped up charges in order to hide the fact someone knows of them."

Harry nodded and his posture changed "Let's…make a deal." With that his voice became harmonised and one eye became blood red.

Dumbledore, reeled backwards as an immense pressure erupted for the lack of a better term from his puppet and prized pupil **"I can see you, you pathetic cowardly mortal. Very few are skilled enough to steal a child from across the planes and fewer still to not be noticed. Our terms are simple we want to go home, back to our original plane of existance but to do that Vel'ilstaer Vassar needs to destroy the Horcruxes of Tom Marvolo Riddle. You will assist him as such and should you adhere to this bargain, your pathetic and stupid dreams and wishes will come true."**

Dumbledore nodded "To whom am I negotiating with exactly?"

" **The Raven Queen."**

Dumbledore paled, legends spoke of Gods and Goddesses…He had taken them to mean spell casters of immense power. But this…This was something else "You want Vel'ilstaer to destroy the horcruxes and to come home correct?"

" **My terms: Vel'ilstaer will destroy the Horcruxes within two years and you shall assist him in every which way. You will also not hinder, manipulate, twist or guilt trip him in anyway to get him to remain in this plane. Any attempt to have anyone else do it will be brought down on them and on you. In other words unless it is to do with Horcruxes or institutional, you shall not speak to him or his cohort unless they indicate otherwise."**

"Unfortunately due to the Magical World Charter, I am his designated carer until he reaches the age he can legally apply for independence which is Fifteen; but that is seen by some of the Wizengamot to be too young…"

" **You will do no such thing in bribing the Wizengamot to your wishes…Vel'ilstaer will remain here, until he has reached the minimum legal age he can make his decisions. Then he, and anyone who wishes to come with him may do so."**

Dumbledore was outmanoeuvred, outmatched and for the fifth time in his hundred and thirty years and completely outclassed. Dumbledore nodded, finally accepting his dreams and ambitions were in pieces, he looked at Harry "This…is my theory on how Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort survived that night."

With that and within his own mind a more effective way to part his knowledge, Dumbledore began to go into painstaking detail on the creation of a Horcrux. Harry paled and his eyes widened, before hardening with ferocious determination as the Headmaster explained his thought process on the artefacts that Tom might have used and finally, as it was nearing midnight, Harry had arrived at close to nine.

Harry was mentally reeling, this wasn't minor information! This was like lightning bolts of information…Pike had told him a little bit about his parents, his birth parents, he was definitely his mothers son…In anything due to the buckets of power and for some reason the elements suddenly contorted to obey him! "So, Headmaster, just to be on the level…you were planning to teach me all of this in my sixth year and use sixth and my NEWT year going after these bloody devices and also have me die…come back, defeat Tommy only to be locked up or killed so you could be remembered…"

Dumbledore nodded, Harry looked at the Headmaster with utter fury "You're going to write me a pass for the Restricted Section and you're going to allow me to start using James's Inheritance. I might not be there son, but they're my fucking family. I'm pretty sure I'd have been blood adopted…Furthermore, got anything worth recommending?"

"Anything particular?"

"Stuff revolving around elements, stealth and buffing allies."

Harry left the office with eight books and the slip, along with a rather baffled Professor McGonagall who departed for her office and a nightcap of scotch.

(Room of Requirement)

There was a surge of emerald green and jade green light which reverberated around the room and out into the school as Harry re-entered the room. What happened next surprised everyone, Harry almost made it to a nearby table as the energy discharged.

His legs went rigid, his arms locked together and as he hit the floor everyone saw that th scar, which stood out like a lamplight on his brow began to turn a burning red and black tendrils began to sprout from it.

Dean and Luna moved forwards as Harry collapsed on to the floor and as he hit the floor he began to twitch and thrash. "Shit, shit, shit, fuck…All of you MOVE everything around him. He's having an epileptic fit! He's a danger to himself!" Exclaimed Hermione.

The tables and chairs were moved backwards, Pike moved forwards to see that the scar had then turned a shocking black, the tendrils began to creep and crawl towards the nosed and mouth. Harry convulsed, fell still his skin pallor turned pale almost white as alabaster, he rolled onto his side and everyone heard the cracking and stretching of skin and bone as Harry's thrashing form began to exhale a thrashing thick black ooze like substance from his mouth.

Flitwick's eyes widened and then narrowed as the ooze like substance began to seemingly mould and shift itself into what it appeared to be a tall handsome, but rather pale young man with black hair and piercing eyes. He would have seemed human, but the eyes were a coal-like red and glittered with malice. Before, it could say or do anything Pike was in its face, her mace glowing with radiant energy and with a roar, the Mace of Disruption became an incandescent mace of blinding sunlight and purity.

The Horcrux could barely do anything as it suddenly keeled over as the mace slammed into it, inflicting major damage. Suddenly, a familiar goblin green enchantment erupted into being over the Horcrux forcing it onto itself and into an empty bottle. "We have a horcrux…Now, with some simple triangulations and a thorough investigation of these books, I believe we'll be able to track down and destroy the Horcruxes." The Charms Professor said as Dean and Seamus tentatively picked up the Raven-Haired Champion and laid him on the bed.

(Pyrrha)

"Keep an eye on that one love. If he keeps rushing in he's probably not gonna survive. Anyhow, scavenging to be done; corpses to be raised." Gern said as they caught their breath after sealing the portal to the fire-plane shut.

Gern then set off whistling a jaunty merry tune down the mountain. "For a tag-along he wasn't so bad." Grog said as he pulled out a barrel of ale.

"He was atrocious! No acknowledgment from one performer to another! He barely even commented on cock lightning!" Scanlan retorted as he began to compose another jaunty little melody.

Vex and Keyleth sighed and smiled at Scanlan's antics "Guys, we need to check in with Cerkonos and then we can rest." Keyleth stated and with Vax, wrapping an arm around her waist and Vox Machina headed back to Pyrrha.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter: Vel'ilstaer: Stormraven  
I own none of these characters, neither do I own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 9**

(Vox Machina)

Scanlan pulled several component's out of his component pouch, rubbed them in his hands, played a jaunty tune and purple light began to spill out, away from Scanlan and slowly, ever so slowly like the speeding up of the passage of time and observing a tree grow from but a seed and to what could be described as full size. Except, this was the fascinating transformation almost transmutation of ethereal light and it slowly, ever so slowly shaping into a door.

There was a slight discharge of magical energy that washed over everyone "Vox Machina, Citizens of Zephra and Pyrah, welcome to Scanlan's Magnificent Mansion." Grog was already moving, his Goliath legs carrying him over the terrain and he boldly stepped through the door-way and into the mansion.

"Woah, Guys…this is incredible!"

Needless to say, everyone in Vox Machina and their allies slept rather soundly that night. Keyleth rolled over and curled up next to Vax, or rather closer than normal. "Vax?"

"Kiki?"

"I miss him. I really do. Is that weird?"

"No…" The sheets rustled and Vax's lithely muscled arm wrapped around her waist "It is not weird. I do not miss him per se but rather I miss the possibility of the kid that WE could have raised."

Keyleth's doe like eyes focused on Vax's black ones "So you miss Vel because of the potential to see which member of Vox Machina he would emulate, or because they'd be a second Vax'ildan running about?"

Vax gulped; this tone of voice meant he was heading to dangerous waters. He paused, "Yes…Although a much better me, he'd have you for a mother."

Keyleth grinned "Tonight let's take a break for tomorrow, we'll show them how to fell dragons."

(Hogwarts)

The Horcrux-Jar began to glow a sickly incandescent green, the room convulsed and it shifted into what could only be described as a 'Lost and Found'. "Vel/Harry!" Shouted Dean and Pike, there above them on a marble bust of none other than Rowena Ravenclaw was a diadem. The Diadem and the Jar were glowing an identical shade of green.

"We've got two!"

In their joys they did not hear the door open "Make it three." The Ravens and Pike whirled weapons being drawn and black and red, twisting and thrashing energy materialising at the same time.

"I come in peace and with knowledge." It was the Headmaster; he was looking rather haggard. Shortly behind him was Professor Flitwick along with a troop of Goblins.

The Goblins opened a lead lined box revealing a chalice "This…this is the tainted artefact."

Harry looked at them "Three gathered, one destroyed, two lost…Can we?"

"We could, but at most we would be able to penetrate the most complex of magics to find them accurately. That is the most logical move, it is the spell of Destruction of Evil…A spell that can only be wielded by someone of the Utmost Devotee of Light."

Pike stiffened and her eyes turned hearth orange and her voice became a double harmonic **"I can. I am Pike Trickfoot, Blessed Chosen, The Small Monster of the Dawnflower, Avatar of the Everlight."** As Pike spoke, light began to radiate from her, taking the form of hands that also looked and acted like wings.

" **My child, my blessed Pike…Where Fire burns brightest and foes surround you; in the Heart of Fire, the Seat of Mine Uncles, the Dawnmartyr resides. Find it and it is yours, my darling blessed Pike."** The voice said appearing as a crimson orb momentarily before it vanished.

Dumbledore was in awe, this presence whilst identical to the being that had inhabited Harry momentarily, but this one felt much warmer. "This part of Hogwarts, is not necessarily in this particular plane, Headmaster." Hermione explained.

Ever since becoming a Chosen of Ioun, Hermione's confidence in herself had increased. Furthermore, with a bit of help from Pike, she had quickly picked up a little bit of martial arts. It wasn't much, barely above an equivalent of four months training, three days a week for two days at a time. Contrary to what people believed, Hermione did have a large amount of fat on her, what was not known was that Hermione possessed a faster than average metabolism meaning she could eat almost whatever she wanted. Under the training, with thanks to the time dilation aspects of the Room of Requirement in the terms of having thirty-six to forty-eight hours in a day at the cost of eight to ten hours for one day. This meant a lot of work could be done.

The diving of the Horcruxes made the job exceptionally easy. The snake was under several dozen extremely dark wards; whilst the Goblins could have taken them down it would cause yet another Goblin Rebellion. The first one appeared to be in a cabinet of some-sort, that was a relief but the downside was of Goblin-based magic it focused on the object being sought after and left much of the other details to be discovered at the adventurer's expense.

As for the Snake, it was in an old decaying drawing room with a fire roaring. Everyone watched in surprise or in Harry and Hermione's case horror and murder in his eyes. Harry knew that for him to truly be able to move on with his life, Pettigrew would need to be tried and then executed. Harry, had no confidence in the government.

"Mr. Potter, in my capacity as a Judge of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I am informing you that you have two weeks before the final task…Also from a Teaching point of view; I am really proud of you and those who have chosen to assist you. The group of you have displayed the qualities of the Founders that have been paraded but not fully adhered to. Gryffindors, back in the Founders were brave and daring to bring light to the dark and to aide those who could not, these days it is to charge headlong into danger to be a hero. Slytherin; to aim to be the best but do so in the words of muggle in my childhood 'walk softly and carry a big stick'. They have since…"

"Become a group of isolated, arrogant, stuck-up and prideful snobs, who believe the only way to the top is through blood purity. I've seen the statistics Headmaster, it's not pretty. It's partially why, in our discussion I'm getting out."

Dumbledore stared. Harry had been coherent! He had heard his meeting. He shook the disbelief off his face "Correct, although I wish you would not be so harsh on your fellow peers. I am not blind Mr. Potter, I do wish you would…"

"If you say turn the other way, I will shoot something. These days I've found that a Crossbow and some heavy-duty elemental spells shut people up quite nicely. I'll keep the violence to non-existence but me lying down and treated like a mat are done…What were Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws?"

"Hufflepuff used to mean helping everyone without expecting things in return. Ravenclaw used to be less about book learning and more about debates and imparting unorthodox methods of spell uses outside of their normal situations. Blasting curses, instead of just mining could be used to turn unused grassland into farms. Cutting spells felling trees and crops, instead executions etc."

Harry nodded; the school had evidently fallen in time "Stop trying to manipulate me. Focus on the school…Now if you'll excuse me it's time for my daily beatings from Hermione. Dumbledore standing back watched as Harry and Hermione, bowed to each other and then bowed to Pike. They went at each other, Dumbledore watched as Hermione began to demonstrate a much more forceful and dominating fighting style. Whilst, Harry his whilst not looking exceptionally physical it was by no means dangerous. Dumbledore quickly realised that Harry's required some sort of equipment, potentially knives or short swords. The other thing he saw was, Harry tried to keep his distance, mask his body language and then launch out with a series of attacks that would if armed with daggers cause grievous bodily harm.

Eventually, a tingling in the back of his skull was found. He needed to get back to his office to finish off paperwork. He walked away, _"Maybe it is time I stepped down from some of my offices…I've always preferred being Headmaster to everything else."_ He thought. _"Harry Potter, Vel'ilstaer Vax'ildan'sson, Vel'ilstaer Vassar…I apologise, I sincerely apologise. Your story will be one to be told for centuries to come."_

"That's enough…Dean, Neville…on the mat. Seamus, Luna the pair of you are next. Vel, Hermione…you've both improved."

"Did you see the Headmaster? I never actually noticed it before. I mean I used to think he normally walked tall, but in reality he seemed to have a slouch. But after you talked to him, he seems to be carrying himself slightly better."

"I'll care more once I've got this blasted job done." Harry replied "Hermione, please for future reference please start calling me Vel'ilstaer."

"Alright Vel…I'm your oldest friend. I'm keeping the shortened version of your name." Vel sighed and he looked at Hermione, a grin on his lips.

"Okay then, Hermione…want to help me learn some of these obscenely…"

Vel evidently had missed the session where Hermione learnt about pressure points and the art of physical manipulation through the slightest of tweaks. He had suddenly found his legs folding, one arm paralysed and the other causing him to be dragged along the floor.

"By the Grace of the Everlight…she just might be a natural at the Stunning Strike Temple." Stunning Strike Temple was an old monastic tradition that had died out during the Calamity or the Age of Arcana. It was a Monastic tradition that revolved around disabling nerve points and the 'KI' system in a person's body in order to extract one's secrets. Unfortunately, it had long since died out, leaving the universal 'Stunning Strike', which was more of a brute force disruption rather than the elegant and eloquent style of the 'Stunning Strike'. Although it had nothing on the ridiculous style of the Cliffkeep Mountains, a tradition that allowed them to channel ridiculous amounts of Ki into a limb making it glow with unbelievable strength the 'Glowing Fist of Cliffkeep' it was jokingly known as in records.

(Timeskip, 3rd Task)

Hermione sighed, Vel had definitely inherited or spent too much time in his mother's womb next to someone who was very much a fan of pyrotechnical spells. She'd had to paralyse his arms at the elbow several times just to get him to learn different spells.

She shook her head, she had shifted to wearing trousers instead of a skirt. She had also picked up the rudimentary and she meant rudimentary skills in staffs and swords. She enjoyed the physical hands on training, she knew she would never have the one-shot put down magical prowess that Vel'ilstaer did so nonchalantly. Nor did she have Vel'ilstaer's elven blooded heritage to pull her out of scrapes.

She did however have the ability to harmonise with natural energy, something that Vel failed at. Hermione had always felt the need to be the best at everything, but ever since meeting Pike and hanging out with Team Raven more, she had felt she had changed. She was now able, providing Vel and his ghost-like stealth did not get the drop on her, to fight dirty and with well-practised usage of stunning and restraint spells beat him in a friend spar. In a proper fight to first blood was work in progress.

She had found another tradition to use, something called the 'Cobalt Reserve', it was another good fit for her. Again Seamus and Vel were her test dummies. Now here she was, Gryffindor Robes representing her house but a shirt underneath of a raven's head with antlers coming off the wings.

Pike had left to go back to Exandria. She had long outstayed her invitation, technically she had fulfilled it when the Horcruxes had been identified and removed from her nephew. She had to meet up with Vox Machina, as they had some dragons to slay.

It was the day of the Final Task. Harry was comfortably in 1st Place. The cannon fired _"The truth is in your face when the cannons go boom."_ Harry shrugged, it sounded neat, he had no idea where the idea came from but it didn't matter. "Accio Condemnor."

Instead of the Crossbow, flying through the air when summoned this time it appeared in a flash of green-light. Harry grinned, he set off into the maze. He dodged the Blast-Ended Skrewt, now the hybrid size of Dudley and Vernon. He quickly used the shield spell and suffered only a minor burn. A swift salvo of a cantrip known as 'Firebolt', resulted in the Skrewt becoming barbequed.

After an encounter with a strangling bush, three cases of fireballs and a firestorm accompanied by one of Aragog's many descendants that had caused fire and a rather confused looking Cedric the pair of Hogwarts students had finally reached the cup. "I'm sorry, Harry. I really am. About this entire year, I should have known better that you didn't want to participate in this tournament with all things considered."

Vel nodded "I get it. I get it more than you realise. You were selected and everyone was overjoyed especially the Hufflepuffs what with you being the darling of the House. Furthermore, it would have been up to Hufflepuff to uphold the reputation of Hogwarts."

Cedric nodded "We good?"

"Aye, we are. Kinda annoying you didn't tell me this earlier…"

"I was but were you ready to listen?"

Vel nodded "Fair."

"Together? Both Hogwarts Students, New Tournament being Reinstated at Hogwarts?" They both grabbed the cup, there was a jerk behind the navel and they were portkeyed away.

The pair landed in a Graveyard, Vel quickly moved and dragged Cedric behind a large tombstone "We're in a Graveyard. Tournament a trap for me. I don't know if I'm going to get you out of this alive, so all I'm going to say is stay alert, stay out of the fight if you can, but if you choose to join in…"

Cedric cut him off "Fight to win…We need to let Hogwarts and or the Ministry, I'm an adult…"

Vel began to grin "Okay. That's what we'll do. You try get to Hogsmeade."

Then he heard it _'Maassster, he'ssss here with an extra!' 'Very good Nagini.'_ "Wormtail, go and kill the spare. Nagini go with him."

"Disable Wormtail, I need that one alive. Get to Hogwarts." Cedric nodded, suddenly he was hit by a high-flying Vel, the younger teen had rugby tackled the seventh year as the words of the infamous killing curse slammed into the tombstone, causing it to disintegrate. _"Power word kill!"_ Vel thought frantically.

Cedric righted himself, raised his wand and a rainbow stream of colours bloomed from his wand. Pettigrew gave away his position, by using a shield spell that erupted in a bronze dome. Harry brought Condemnor to his shoulder and let fly with barrage of arrows. He was rewarded with Pettigrew whimpering. _"DIE! MEAT!"_

"CEDRIC!" Vel shouted, it was too late. Cedric turned and an agonising scream perforated the air as Nagini's jaw opened and she effortlessly bit into the Hufflepuff's neck. Cedric dropped, like a stone, frothing and convulsing as he did so.

Vel rushed forwards, grabbing Cedric's body and dragging him backwards. His wand came free from the Vestige Crossbow, it was held awkwardly but awkwardly would suffice "5th Level Fireball! 4th Level Scorching Ray!" The wand convulsed and vomited a singular miniscule streak of fire that whistled away, it made contact with Nagini. The whistling was replaced by a low and rapidly rising to climax in a catastrophic roar of heat and flame combusting rapidly as a fireball, a deep orangey-red erupted and began to greedily devour stone, grass and any of the dearly departed resting in the twenty-foot radius. The five rays of fire hit nothing but freshly carbonised earth.

Vel did not see the stunning spell dropping him unconscious. When he woke up he saw cast iron cauldron, Professor Moody and Pettigrew "When I get down from here Pettigrew, you're dead."

"Not very heroic…"

"No…You and whatever happens here violates the fabric of balance. You're not people, you're vermin. Vermin get exterminated." Moody, jabbed Harry with a silencing charm. Vel watched as bone, hand and his blood and then that thing that Pettigrew had been carrying was dumped into the Cauldron.

The cauldron frothed, bubbled and rocked "Double, double toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble…" Vel murmured, then the cauldron ignited, internal and external and the ugly baby thing began to twist, turn, transform and slowly grow. Where it had been small, pathetic and almost lame; it was now tall, elegant and still rakishly thin but in more of a skeletal athlete sort of way.

Lord Voldemort had risen again. Vel watched as the Death Eaters were summoned, Cedric's body had their mark branded into it before they turned to Harry. "Harry Potter, I had almost forgotten you were here, standing on the bones of my father. I would introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me, these days."

Vel had to resist the urge to freak out as the gaunt, skull-like, transluceunt skinned Voldemort came noseless-to-nose. Vel, failed to remember what happened next aside from attributing it to basic torture. Voldemort effortlessly stripped his skillset down, his curses shattering any sort of shield or defence that Vel could have thought to make.

They bowed, Voldemort went for the killing blow. Vel smirked "Fire bolt!" The three shots rushed towards Voldemort and Harry chucked himself behind another tombstone.

"I want to see the light leave your eyes! Find him! Bring him back to me unharmed!"

" **You knew this could happen…No-one will judge you."** The Raven Queen whispered. Vel sighed, he had hoped to end this without killing or harming anyone.

"Accio Condemnor…They messed with Transference, Life is forfeit. I will do this!" He unsheathed his wand. Stepped around the corner, right into the path of Goyle.

"Inc…" Harry pulled the trigger, the crossbow clicked. The magazine was empty.

"…ars…" Goyle continued.

"Eldritch Blast." Vel snapped, twin arrows appeared on the crossbow and Harry pulled the trigger. The black and red crackling brands of energy slammed into the Death Eater, pitching him off his feet and soared through the air, landing with a sickening crack. When the Aurors would later investigate the scene, Goyle's death would be put down to a broken neck on impact.

Harry pulled out his wand, Voldemort had moved the moment he had heard the incarceration charm beginning. Suddenly the 14 year old half-elf and his attempted murderer met. Both with curses on their lips.

"Avada Kedavra!"  
"Reducto Maxima!"

The spells roared out of their wands and collided. A golden dome appeared around them, one Death Eater had been lucky and under a series of concealment charms. He pulled his wand.

Voldemort kept his gaze on Vel, as the joined wands continued their battle of wills. He smirked as he saw his minion creep up behind his nemesis but his eyes widened. Vel's eye turned black and red, one hand reached out and grabbed him "Chill Touch!"

Voldemort knew of Chill Touch, it was a minor spell one that he scoffed at. He vaguely remembered it being classed as a minor necromancy spell, but it staggered his minion. Vel smirked as suddenly, two spectral ravens melted out of his shadowed and cawed, this was followed by the distinctive sound of bells tolling.

"What magic is this!" Voldemort yelled as he forced more power into the concentration duel.

"More powerful than anything I've heard about."

Suddenly more cracks were heard and accompanying them were the cries of "AURORS!"

Voldemort snarled "You will die tonight Harry Potter!"

Vel smirked coldly "No…You will. Can you hear it? I can? That unmistakable sound of bells clanging? That's the tolling of the dead, your numbers up Tom. I know your phylacteries and they're all gone bar one. Diary gone, Snake extra crispy, Diadem, Chalice, Ring all purged through the Dawnflower's grace. One left."

Voldemort gulped, the connection frayed slightly. Vel smirked "You better run Tom. Better get running, this…confrontation…long time coming, you better get running and prepare to die." As the connection reached the tip of Voldemort's wand, figures began to appear.

Voldemort's eyes widened as some of his victims began to appear. The duelling around the graveyard had heated up entirely as some Auror's were reaching the golden dome. Voldemort snarled, the connection broke the spirits disorientated. Harry's hand disconnected from his wand, he gestured and the Portkey and Cedric's body flew towards him. They connected and they disappeared.

"Harry…" He couldn't hear them, the power that had been building up inside him reached a boiling point.

"8th level CHAIN LIGHTNING!" He declared. Voldemort's eyes widened, he turned and promptly disapparated as black, red and green lightning erupted from Vel's body. As soon as Voldemort fled, Vel collapsed.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter: Vel'ilstaer: Stormraven  
I own none of these characters, neither do I own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 10**

(Hogwarts)

Vel woke up. He found himself handcuffed to the bed in the hospital wing. Two…no four, guards were in the room. Two invisible and two visible. He smirked; did these idiots think they could hide from him! He, a Prince of Ravens, the agent of the Loom, Fate, Death and Winter. He channelled the power of his mantle to his eyes and the room was suddenly illuminated with golden threads. The threads were connected to the centre of mass, with Vel spying on individual threads he was able to track everyone in the room.

"I demand answers!" Came a voice from outside the corridor.

"I am of a like mind, Cornelius…However, you get more flies with honey then you do spit." Came the unmistakable voice of the Headmaster.

Vel, made it look like he was asleep when the doors burst open "Is he awake yet?"

"Not that I've seen Minister. He's been quiet, almost like the grave."

"I want him up! I want him awake! Where's the bloody nurse?"

As he said that, Madame Pompfrey just donning her Nurse Robes emerged from her quarters. "What is the meaning of this? Shouting in my domain! Demanding things without knowledge. Yes, Minister I know you need answers but no amount of your blustering or threatening from your stooges and allies both here and in court will not influence me. I looked after you Cornelius Fudge, when you attended this school as I did most of your friends of influence in Government." The Matron of the Hospital Wing stated and she began to emit a soft golden glow.

" **The Everlight, likes this one. As do I."** The Raven Queen murmured before she too faded away. The Gods couldn't influence the world due to the Heavenly Gate; however, that didn't stop them influencing their Clerics, Paladins, Warlocks (a few had them but not many), Sorcerers (you'd be more likely to find a Celestial Warlock than a Celestial powered Sorcerer) and subsequent bloodlines.

"I can see if he can be safely awoken." Madame Pompfrey said.

Vel turned over, stretching "Morning…What the hell?"

"I demand answers." Stated the Minister.

Vel snorted "I demand to not be chained to my bed like a common criminal."

Fudge smirked "You, Mr. Potter are unfortunately a minor…"

"I believe, I am emancipated. Due to being underage and forced into a magically binding tournament…I have a team of avid researchers. I told them I want to be ready to make official whose involved with this Tournaments dealing with me as painful as possible."

Fudge turned purple "I want to know where you learnt that forbidden, forgotten and ancient magic."

Vel grinned "Which category of magic are you accusing me of learning? Which category is it? Pretty sure magic can only be categorised only once."

Fudge was definitely flustered, he went to open his mouth but Dumbledore interjected "Mr. Potter, the Minister wants to know how you got your hands on the elemental magic. You have to understand; the calibre of elemental magic you were seen throwing around is ancient magic. Ancient because it's origins were well…before the usage of wands and typically belonged to the native Druids, before they were nearly exterminated."

Vel nodded, appearances and names had to be maintained for now. Neville, had drilled some answers into him during training. The most obvious one, that any self-respecting politician or member of society knew when to back off was 'family magic'. "Family magic, magic that I am sure Headmaster, Minister…that the pair of you are well aware is recorded as secret to me and my blood…oh wait, me."

Fudge bristled "I…"

"Your next worst had not be 'demand answers', oh dear…How would your special friends of influence and sponsors react when or if the Daily Prophet decides to inform them that the Minister; their good friend Mister Fudge, of a minor but respected House dared to demand answers on family magic. If you're not prepared to accept my answers, then shall I await you on the duelling floor?"

Cornelius, reached into his cloak and dropped the bag of galleons on the bed "Your winnings. Now, that we've finished with the Tournament. Aurors arrest him for the killing of a Pureblood and personal friend of mine."

Two of the Aurors turned to remove the manacles that had Vel handcuffed to the bed "You're making a mistake Minister."

Fudge snorted "I find that hard to believe Mr. Potter. In fact I believe it to be you who has made the mistake."

"Cornelius, if you do this, you are making a colossal mistake. One that even your friends and sponsors cannot save you from."

"Potter should have no access to…"

Vel's tempered snapped. The aurors turned green as there was a sickening pop and crunch as their charge dislocated his thumb and his hands were free. His next move, he had his wand from the auror in his hand as a violet Chrysanthemum erupted just above everyone and Poppy Pompfrey; had her wand drawn and smoking "Everyone will settle down this instant."

Everyone settled down either slightly stunned or temporarily blinded from the firework. "I never killed Cedric Diggory, the other man was dressed as a Death Eater and I hit him with a banishing spell. Furthermore, Voldemort is back. I saw him, and did anyone get Pettigrew?"

"Yes…He is currently remanded in the dungeons under heavy guard. Considering, the hasty actions the last time he was here on school grounds; I have taken precautions. Furthermore, I am intending to bring charges up against you Minister Fudge." Dumbledore said "Now, Mr. Potter is nor well enough nor is he able to give a coherent defence due to this impromptu interrogation…Now, you have served him his charges now as his advisor, I shall prepare for what is to come."

Fudge gulped, he had planned to try and railroad the boy. He was too much of a threat, as he left with his bodyguards a thin smile crossed his face. Vel watched him leave "Headmaster, we're going to need a solid case…Furthermore, I'm not above tidying up the gene-pool."

Dumbledore nodded gravely "I must caution you Mr. Potter, that even though I was slightly deaf at that point in time; I cannot endorse such an extreme way to change the Wizarding World."

"It's either that or watch the Wizarding World kill itself and let someone else sort them out." Vel replied dryly.

Dumbledore nodded "Mr. Vassar, Mr. Potter…whichever you prefer I shall get in contact with Professor Lupin and inform him about the events. I've recently heard that he's set up shop with a new dog."

Vel smirked "I take it…"

"I would prefer it if you went back to your Aunt's…"

Vel looked at the man "That's a bad idea. Besides this is against the deal, let's just focus on dealing with Tom so I can get out of here."

Dumbledore nodded. He may no longer have an influence over the boy in front of him or his friends but at least they were willing to fulfil Vel'ilstaer's destiny. Dumbledore grinned to himself, who knows…No he stopped himself from going down that road. Vel'ilstaer would deal with Tom and Dumbledore sighed, I'll do my best to repair the world.

(In Scanlan's Pocket Dimension/ Scanlan's Magnificent Mansion)

The next morning the residents of the mansion woke up to the smell of freshly made food. Vax entered looking non-plussed but to Vex; who was feeding Trinket noticed that he seemed ever so slightly gaunter than normal. "You okay, brother?"

Vax nodded "Just an interesting dream. Everything's good though. You?"

"Feeling slightly guilty."

"Stubby…what did you do?" By now some of the Ashari were in attendance along with most members of Vox Machina.

"I may have stolen Gern Blanston's broom."

"You stole from the necromantic candle maker?" Percy asked in somewhat disbelief.

"Yes… no, but he was such a nice guy. But I liked the broom."

"Vax, I think you were a bad influence. It's okay, I still love you though." Keyleth retorted.

"Like we're much better? Vex stole a broom, We've stolen a magic carpet and Vax just…"

"Sneaks, knives things and steals." Vax replied and everyone began chuckling.

"The carpet was less stealing more commandeering." Grog blurted out.

"We didn't tell Allura, Scanlan…So yes we stole it as we didn't return it." Vex retorted.

"I cannot judge, I've done my share. Also, we cannot judge you, Vex'ahlia, does strike me as slightly odd though." Vax chimed in, wrapping his arms around Keyleth, who scratched Vax under the chin, and to the amazement of Vox Machina and he began to groan slightly.

"Vax, must like you for you to do that…Speaking of my brother, your rogue tendencies are rubbing off on me. I know I shouldn't have, I wanted to return it but he'd wandered off…Bit of a lie…" Vex retorted.

"Go on." Percy said, he wasn't going to pass up this.

"I didn't…In essence, I have a broom and I'm now glad I can now fly with you guys and I don't have to pay for it."

"What is it? Can you show me?" Asked the White-Haired inventor of Vox Machina; curiosity evident.

Eventually the group ended up bringing up a rather morbid topic of death and the fact that they might well be going to their deaths when fighting against the Chroma Conclave. However, as the group began to bring up the names and allocating names to colours "Guys, Cerkonos dropped by last night."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Vax had gone to sleep, leaving Keyleth up still reading when a knock on the door was heard "Keyleth, it is Cerkonos. Please open up. I wish to speak with you."_

 _Vax had moved slightly in the bed, but Keyleth knew all to well that Vax was ready with a brace of daggers. She grinned at her lover's actions and Cerkonos entered. His body still a patchwork of burns and skin; his arm that had previously been burnt off was slowly regenerating, this caused Keyleth to look away momentarily in discomfort._

" _I would not speak with those I do not trust. I have seen the purity of your soul, so I come to you with my concerns. Four years_ _ago_ a young woman came to Pyrah for redemption. A lost girl, cast out and wishing for acceptance. We, as we do with outcasts, took her in, taught her. And in time, called her one of our own, one of the Pyrah. In recent months, she began to grow distant, taking to staying in the Cindergrove unattended for days at a time. One afternoon, the mountain moved, angry with shifting fires. We felt a disturbance in the Gate, and when we went to investigate, there she was, commanding powers we did not know she had."

" _What sort of powers? Beyond those of Druid nature?" Cerkonos nodded._

" _They were magics taken by man from the gods. Purest of pure ancient arcane threads. We watched as she tore the Gate asunder and laughed when we called on her to stop. Then…"_

" _Thordak." Vax said sitting up, getting a grunt from the Flamespeaker._

 _The conversation went on then Cerkonos revealed her name "Her name was Raishan…My heart is heavy with guilt…"_

" _No. Do not be said with guilt, be upset that you were deceived most cruelly…Remember, Cerkonos; we shall bring Raishan and her conclave down." Keyleth stated._

 _Cerkonos nodded, he bowed and left the room._

"Well, we know that Raishan is the Green, Thordak the Red. Which one's were Umbrasyl and Vorugal?" Asked Grog.

Keyleth scanned through her notes and Vex through the small collection of books they had with them "Umbrasyl, Hope Devourer…Black. Vorugal, Frigid Doom…White."

The group shivered "And Vel'ilstaer will be coming back to this." Vax murmured.

"I think that should be me worrying about this. But this is our son we are talking about. He'll be a welcome asset." Keyleth said "But…I don't want to see him here but he probably will."

(Hogwarts, End of Year)

Everyone was wearing black, tears were flowing and in the middle of the Great Hall was a majestic Ash Coffin with a coat of arms engraved in it. Off to one side were a small delegation of the Diggory Family. Next to Vel, a young first year broke out into a weak warbling tune, it slowly began to spread soon enough everyone began to sing.

 _His eyes they closed  
A young breath spoke  
He'd not seen all to be seen  
A life so full  
Now an empty vase, with blossoms on his early grave_

 _Walk away me boy  
Walk away me boy  
In the morn' we'll be free  
Wipe that golden tear, from the good lady dear  
and raise the flag for me._

 _Then those rosary beads count one, two, three  
Fell apart as they hit the floor.  
In a garb of black, we must pay our respects  
to the colour we're born to mourn._

 _Walk away me boy  
Walk away me boy  
In the morn' we'll be free  
Wipe that golden tear, from the good lady dear  
and raise the flag for me._

 _In a mourning room an desolate broken wound  
Full of grief and remorse  
Where we scratch a bloodied mess  
Silent rage fills our lungs  
For there are many ways to rid ourselves of man they say  
Axe, spell or sword  
But good man a spell fired from a shapeless mass  
Just the shell of a cowardly man._

 _Walk away me boy  
Walk away me boy  
In the morn' we'll be free  
Wipe that golden tear, from the good lady dear  
and raise the flag for me._

 _With what's to come from east to west  
Many more will fall  
No angels fly with us tonight  
Though freedom reigns on all  
And curse the man who brought this to us all  
So everyone may choose their path_

 _Walk away me boy  
Walk away me boy  
In the morn' we'll be free  
Wipe that golden tear, from the good lady dear  
and raise the flag for me._

 _But sure as night turns day it's the fashion play  
Oh my god what have they done  
With madmen rage an dogged craze  
But the unjust dead rise again you fools _

_Walk away me boy  
Walk away me boy  
In the morn' we'll be free  
Wipe that golden tear, from the good lady dear  
and raise the flag for me._

 _Walk away me boy  
Walk away me boy  
In the morn' we'll be free  
Wipe that golden tear, from the good lady dear  
and raise the flag for me._

"I'm sorry, not the best for a funeral but this had to be said. I never knew the deceased, but he went out of the way to help first years, me included. I'll remember him."

Various others began to speak out. Some a sentences about condolences to the family and others about Cedric and his skill. Surprisingly enough none of the Slytherins spoke. Then Harry spoke up.

"You've heard this before, and you're probably going to hear these words a thousand more times. First of all, I am sorry for your loss. Considering I am the last person who saw Cedric alive; in fact I saw what got him. Before anyone demands to see it, only two have the right. I know…knew Cedric, brilliant Quidditch player, a brilliant person…He was the true Hogwarts Champion. He'll be missed." Vel finished succinctly, before ripping up the speech he was going to say.

Amos looked at the gaunt looking, dull green-eyed fourth year "My thanks Mr. Potter, once this is done may my wife and I speak with you…"

"Aye."

With the impromptu euology given by the students Professor Dumbledore stood up "Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."

Everyone began to eat, Vel nodded to his group and after eating a small amount; waited. Amos and his wife left and Vel left afterwards followed shortly by Dumbledore and Professor Sprout. "Mr. Potter, I trust you have no issue with Professor Sprout with us? She was Cedric's head of house and godmother."

Vel inhaled deeply "For the sake of Cedric, I'll hold my tongue on my personal views on Professor Sprout. This is not about me, this is about your son. Our personal views should be shelved."

"That's surprisingly mature…" Vel had to fight back a scoff.

"You want answers, I'll show you."

Twenty minutes later the Herbology Professor and the elder Diggory's were pale faced and shaking "Mr. Potter, just…do what you need to."

Vel nodded "Tom Riddle's loom has been cut. I just need to get one more object and then I can take his head."


End file.
